


Правдивое жизнеописание Стефана с Родоса

by Itsprobablyme, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Первый мститель: Иудейская война [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Antiquity, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsprobablyme/pseuds/Itsprobablyme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: 15 год от Рождества Христова. Победный вначале поход Германика на хаттов и херусков может окончиться катастрофой из-за бури, разметавшей корабли. Алтарь Убиев (будущий Кёльн) может не выстоять, если в отсутствие армии германцы ударят по городу. И в отчаянный момент молодой художник Стефан идет на отчаянные меры.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Произведение входит в цикл "Первый Мститель: Иудейская война"

_Ни о ком другом не говорят столько неправды, сколько о Стефане Родосском, известном всему миру как Центурион и Примипил. Говорят, что он родился в лагере и был сыном легионера, служившего под командой Луция Нония Аспрената, что воевал с юных лет, что еще до нападения войск Арминия на Колонию был искусным воином и центурионом. Все это ложь, и я это знаю с его собственных слов. Он ни единого дня не служил в Легионе до того, как стал Примипилом, да и после этого не командовал Первой центурией, только своим отборным отрядом Вагоритов. Он не был даже римским гражданином, пока не получил гражданство от Гая Цезаря Германика. Его служба продлилась два с небольшим года. Но за это время он успел больше, чем иные за двадцать пять.  
Не будь люди склонны творить себе кумиров и возносить их на пьедестал, они бы не задавались сейчас вопросом, как мог Центурион, воплощение славы Рима, пойти против Цезаря и сделаться предателем. Они бы помнили, что иной раз лучшее, что можно сделать для Рима — это пойти против Цезаря.  
Стефан Центурион действительно родился в лагере и отцом его был легионер, а матерью — солдатская конкубина. Но отца своего он не знал, а детство и юность провел на Родосе, где жили родители матери. Впрочем, они не жаловали сбежавшую с солдатом дочь и ее отпрыска, так что мать растила его одна, и больше времени проводил он в семье своего приятеля, Иакова Иудея, нежели среди своих родных, потому что мать пропадала на поденных работах.  
Говорил он, что его мать была женщиной добродетельной, и я не вижу оснований ему не верить. В любом случае, надо отдать должное уму этой женщины: увидев, что ребенок растет хилым и болезненным, она отдала его учиться живописи, чтобы он мог заработать на хлеб себе и ей в старости.  
Увы, умерла она еще до того, как Стефан достиг совершенных лет. Его учитель Хрисипп был человеком небесталанным (мне доводилось видеть его работы) и хорошо образованным, но безнадежно старомодным и всю жизнь подражавшим Тимомаху. Он также скоро сошел в могилу, не столько в силу преклонных лет, сколько из-за пристрастия к вину. Стефан остался один.  
Ни по телосложению, ни по складу характера он был не склонен к воинской службе, но увязался за своим приятелем Иаковом, которого забрали в войско по приказанию Тиберия, как и многих других молодых иудеев. Так и оказался он в Колонии вместе с Первым легионом Минервы, где его друг служил в ауксилиях, среди родосских лучников. Он составлял неграмотным солдатам письма, помогал в расчетах, и как-то раз получил от Гнея Антония Ригида поручение перебелить его чертежи. С этим заданием он справился успешно, и Ригид взял его к себе рисовальщиком.  
Колонию тогда называли Алтарем Убиев, и Гай Юлий Цезарь Германик по возведении городских стен решил выстроить храм, где боги представлены были бы так, чтоб и римляне, и германцы узнавали в них своих.  
Услыхав об этом, Стефан показал Ригиду свои наброски для росписи храма, тот передал их Германику, и Цезарь остался доволен. Так безымянный чертежник получил столь важное задание. Я видел эти работы. Они несут ту же печать старомодности, что и творения его учителя, но уже полны самобытности и силы, которой, увы, не суждено было раскрыться.  
Гай Петроний Арбитр, «Правдивое жизнеописание Стефана с Родоса» _

— …Давид играл на гуслях и пел песни, и демоны в душе царя Саула успокаивались. Но ненадолго, уж больно завистливым и злым человеком был Саул, а таких людей демоны терзают всегда. Однажды он схватил копье и бросил Давиду в голову. Тот уклонился и бежал из дворца. Он прибежал к своей жене Мелхоле, и она выпустила его из окна, а сама положила в его постель бревно для очага и укрыла одеялом. Сказала, что ее муж болен. Тут пришел убийца, посланный Саулом, ударил по кровати мечом — а там бревно.  
Мальчик засмеялся.  
— А почему Саул завидовал Давиду? Он же царь, а Давид был только легатом…  
Недолгое молчание, шуршание песта о стенки ступы.  
— Потому что Давид был лучше, — ответил наконец Стефан. — Давид был героем. А герои лучше царей, Калигула.  
— Не называй меня Калигулой, — мальчик обиженно засопел. — Ты же обещал, что не будешь.  
— Прости, забыл. У тебя такие славные сапожки.  
— Если Давид был героем, почему он уклонился и убежал? Взял бы и сам убил Саула.  
Ригид стоял, скрытый дверью, и слушал, что скажет Стефан. А Стефан молчал, и на этот раз даже не шуршал пестом, растирая краску.  
— Сын Саула, Ионатан, был другом Давида, — сказал он наконец. — Дочь Саула, Мелхола, была женой Давида. Нельзя убивать родителей тех, кого ты любишь.  
— Даже если они хотят тебя убить?  
— Даже так. Иначе какой ты герой? Ведь Геркулес не убил Эврисфея, но смиренно совершал ради него подвиги.  
Довольно, решил Ригид, и выступил из тени прихожей на свет.  
— Господин мой, — обратился он к мальчику, сидящему на ящике напротив жаровни. — Матушка ищет вас.  
— Зачем? — юный Гай Германик наморщил нос. Ригид несколько растерялся. Дети не должны задавать вопросов.  
— Раз матушка ищет, надобно идти, — галл Руф, дядька малыша, не отличался большим умом, но зато был послушен. Впрочем, из-за этого мальчик вертел им как хотел.  
— Зачем? Мне и здесь хорошо.  
— Скоро обед, — нашелся Ригид. — Вы должны умыться и переодеться.  
— Я не хочу есть. Я хочу дослушать, что было с Давидом.  
— По правде говоря, я слегка подзабыл, — Стефан был никуда не годным лжецом, и, кажется, это от мальчика не укрылось. — Вернется Иаков, и я расспрошу его подробнее.  
— Ну ладно, — сын Германика дал рабу завернуть себя в плащ и унести.  
Ригид смерил художника взглядом. Немного там было для измерения: четыре локтя костей, кое-как прикрытых жалкой плотью и бледной кожей, шерстяная туника да рабочая хламида, заляпанная краской и окончательно потерявшая свой первоначальный цвет.  
— Зачем ты его тут привечаешь?  
Стефан пожал плечами.  
— Он сын Цезаря Германика. Он ходит спокойно по всему городу, это поднимает боевой дух. Нельзя так просто взять и выставить его.  
— Ты говоришь с ним. А он слушает и делает выводы.  
— Я рассказываю ему иудейские легенды и сказки. Он ребенок. Дети любят сказки.  
— Как ты сам заметил, он сын Цезаря Германика и не по годам умен. Зачем ты ляпнул, что цари завидуют героям?  
— Потому что так оно и есть.  
Ригиду захотелось его ударить. Влепить кулаком прямо между этих убийственно честных синих глаз.  
— Объясни мне, Стефан, как такой умный парень может быть таким идиотом? Ты понимаешь, какие разговоры идут у него в доме?  
— Откуда мне знать, о чем говорят в доме Агриппины? Я туда не вхож. В отличие от моего господина.  
Нет, подумал Ригид, однажды я его точно тресну. И нечаянно убью. И буду об этом долго сожалеть.  
— Сколько раз я тебе говорил не брать со мной этот тон?  
— Ты мой патрон. Я твой клиент. Какой тон мне брать?  
Чтобы занять чем-нибудь руки, Ригид взял с ящика кувшин и хлебнул оттуда. Сморщился, сплюнул в жаровню. В кувшине оказалось не разбавленное вино, а местное пойло, которое легионеры даже наименованием не удостоили, а так и называли: пойло, бирра.  
— Будь ты неладен, как ты пьешь эту дрянь? Я что, мало плачу тебе? Не можешь купить вино?  
— От вина, даже разбавленного, рука и глаз приходят в расстройство. А бирра не так уж плоха, главное привыкнуть.  
— Вот теперь я верю, что ты стоик, — Ригид усмехнулся. — Или даже киник.  
— Для киника я слишком начитан и привержен к искусству. А для стоика недостаточно бесстрастен.  
— Вот-вот, кстати о бесстрастии. Стефан, прошу, следи за языком в присутствии Калигулы. Он сын Германика, в его жилах течет кровь Юлиев, однажды он станет принцепсом…  
…Если раньше его не убьют…  
— Для меня он просто маленький мальчик, которого дед и прабабка ненавидят за успехи его отца, а народ любит за то же самое. Кто-то же должен его любить просто так.  
Ригид сгреб в кулаки тунику на груди Стефана, протащил его через открытую часть базилики и прижал к колонне напротив изображения Минервы, так, чтобы их не видели от двери.  
— Или ты сам закроешь рот, или его закрою я, пока не закрыл кто-то другой. Думаешь, люди слепы? Думаешь, они не замечают вот этого? — Ригид показал пальцем на фигуру Девы, в которой слишком явно проступали черты, известные всему Алтарю. — Можешь врать, что хочешь увековечить память о покровительнице, кому угодно, даже себе, но не мне. Я видел, как ты смотришь на нее. Я знаю, что ты любишь сына Агриппины, а не сына Германика. Люди за меньшее умирали под бичами с вырванным языком.  
Надо отдать Стефану должное, у того даже ресницы не дрогнули. Длинные, густые, как у девицы. Единственное, пожалуй, что было в нем красиво: эти ресницы да глаза как небо — не здешнее, блеклое и со стальным оттенком — а напоенное солнцем и морем небо Родоса.  
— Каждую осень, с раннего детства, — спокойно и медленно проговорил Стефан, — я жду, что зима убьет меня. Господин мой Антоний и правда думает, что может меня напугать?  
Вот поэтому, подумал Ригид, я до сих пор ему не врезал. Бесполезно. Недостойно римлянина и всадника — да, само собой, — но прежде всего, бесполезно. Едва ли побои подействуют на того, кто выдержал пытку огнем.  
— К тому же, — продолжал Стефан, — все это не имеет смысла, если Арминий возьмет Алтарь. Господин мой ведь за этим пришел в храм? Не ради Калигулы?  
Ригид разжал кулаки и вытер испачканные краской пальцы о край рабочей хламиды Стефана.  
— Фрументарии вернулись. Скоро Филиппиец придет сюда.  
Стефан не спросил, придет ли Агриппина. Он спросил:  
— Мне уйти?  
— Нет, останься. Могут понадобиться новые чертежи и карты. К тому же, — Ригид усмехнулся, — кукле нужно подновить лицо.  
Так сложилось, что начальник фрументариев Кастор Филиппиец не имел никакого приличного предлога входить во дворец Агриппины, как и ей не полагалось появляться в ставке фрументариев и палатках ветеранов. С другой стороны, к фрументариям и ветеранам мог спокойно ходить Ригид, которого Германик поставил во главе обороны города, и он же имел право появляться в доме Агриппины, поскольку там жила его нареченная Квинтилия, еще не достигшая брачного возраста. Это было весьма неудобно, Ригиду не нравилось работать почтовым голубем, и он проклинал приличия, неуместные в городе, ежедневно ожидающем осады. Но именно по причине опасности их и следовало соблюдать: паника в крепости могла стать губительной.  
Он протянул Стефану деревянную куклу. Если понадобится срочно вызвать Агриппину в храм для военного совета, художник передаст куклу через домашних рабов.  
В храме Ригид, Агриппина и Кастор могли встречаться, не возбуждая подозрений. Но не слишком часто. Стефан был их связным… идеальным связным, если бы не его идиотская, неуместная влюбленность в Агриппину.  
Не то чтобы эта влюбленность могла угрожать чести Агриппины или Германика всерьез. Стефан знал свое место, и Агриппина скользила по нему тем же равнодушным взглядом, каким смотрела на колонны и балки. Но у Агриппины был сын, мальчик как раз того возраста, когда мальчишкам все интересно; он свободно бегал по городу в сопровождении одного лишь дядьки, его отец полагал, что ему полезно общаться с солдатами и простым народом, и, конечно, любопытство часто приводило мальчика в храм, где молодой художник рисовал на стенах цветы и животных, богов и героев, рассказывал истории и сказки…  
А у художника, понимаете ли, имелись взгляды. На добро и зло, на мораль, на историю, и что всего хуже — на современность. И эти взгляды он не считал нужным скрывать от ребенка, хотя насчет всего, что касалось дел фрументариев и Агриппины, его рот был запечатан надежно. Почему он не понимал, что можно и чего нельзя говорить при Калигуле — оставалось загадкой для Ригида. Он просто как-то совершенно иначе мыслил, и это порой восхищало, а порой бесило.  
Стефан молча взял куклу и отнес на рабочий стол. Потом опять принялся растирать белила.  
— Хотя бы это ты можешь поручить рабу? — раздраженно бросил Ригид.  
— Раб никогда не сделает как надо, — не глядя на него, отозвался Стефан. — Он думает, как бы побыстрей избавиться от работы. А если плохо втереть в краску воск, со временем она пойдет трещинами.  
— Как ты сам только что заметил, если Арминий возьмет город, это потеряет значение. Вряд ли он пощадит храм.  
— Господин не надеется, что его катапульты спасут город?  
Все-таки обиделся. Ригид усмехнулся. Ему, римскому всаднику (сыну вольноотпущенника и внуку рабыни, напомнил сухой скрипучий голос внутри. Внуку Марка Антония, потомку Геракла, отрезал про себя Ригид) не подобало обращать внимания на то, обиделся ли клиент. Особенно такой незначительный клиент, как Стефан. Но ему отчего-то было не все равно. Ну, прямо скажем, в Алтаре по пальцам можно пересчитать людей, с которыми есть о чем говорить — так, чтобы они, во-первых, поняли, о чем разговор, во-вторых, не понесли сказанное дальше и не использовали против тебя, в-третьих, не возгордились. Стефан был одним из них. Правда, Катулла он считал безнравственным и никудышним поэтом, но кто без недостатков?  
— А ты надеешься, что город спасут боги?  
Стефан поднял голову.  
— Я не надеюсь. Я делаю то, что могу, настолько хорошо, насколько могу. В этом и заключается моя философия.

Стефан уже не первый год ошивался при военных лагерях и знал, что фрументарии занимаются отнюдь не только сбором сена и зерна. Но прежде ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что он свяжется с этой подземной службой. Фрументариев презирали, боялись и ненавидели. Презирали за то, что те — «не настоящие» солдаты, а боялись и ненавидели — потому что любой фрументарий мог погубить любого легионера, указав на него как на изменника. Бездельники, трусы и доносчики, вот кем были фрументарии в глазах войска.  
Стефан долгое время держался того же мнения, потому что смотрел на вещи глазами легионеров, приходивших к нему написать письмо на родину или долговую расписку в тайне от вексиллария, или составить завещание перед опасным походом, или просто поболтать и пожаловаться на жизнь.  
Но сейчас он видел службу фрументариев другими глазами, и изменил свое мнение — одновременно в лучшую и в худшую стороны. Он узнал о сотнях шпионов на землях как дружественных, так и враждебных варваров. О подкупленных советниках и родичах вождей, через которых сеяли рознь среди германцев. О торговцах и бродячих сказителях, приносивших сведения и распространявших слухи. О том, как добывались деньги на все это. О, это были грязные деньги, махинации с войсковой казной — еще не худший способ, которым они добывались. Легионеры, честившие фрументариев и в хвост и в гриву, понятия не имели, насколько все хуже, чем они себе представляют. Но…  
Но если бы Квинтилий Вар наладил службу фрументариев так, как наладил ее при Германике Кастор Филиппиец, юная жена Ригида не осталась бы сиротой, а Август не бился бы головой о стены, крича: «Вар, верни мои легионы!»  
Если бы Квинтилий Вар хотя бы просто держал глаза и уши открытыми…  
Германик, сумевший малой кровью подавить мятежи в легионах, разгромить марсов и хаттов, захватить в плен жену Арминия, наполовину был обязан этим Кастору Филиппийцу, бывшему его глазами и ушами.  
Однако сейчас глаза и уши начали подводить.  
После нескольких поражений Арминий усвоил ошибки. Возле него остались только самые преданные. Он вынудил всех сторонников Рима либо открыто перейти к римлянам, либо убраться в изгнание. Он каким-то образом вычислял и уничтожал шпионов. Наконец, он слушал Кузнеца и поступал по его слову.  
Никто не знал, откуда взялся Кузнец. Никто не знал даже, человек ли скрывается под маской, или демон, вырвавшийся из Гадеса на погибель Риму. Известно было лишь только, что он большой знаток технэ, не хуже Антония Ригида. А может, и лучше. Во всяком случае, Ригид не мог заставить копья и стрелы поражать молниями.  
А еще он не мог построить новые летучие корабли взамен тех, что разметала буря. Волансы кончились, запасы можно пополнить только на враждебной земле, и Германик со своими легионами, одержав блестящую победу, завяз где-то во фризских болотах, а Алтарь защищала от гнева Арминия только река. И, едва Арминий настроит кораблей, защита эта сделается весьма ненадежной, а если он наделает летучих лодок, то и вовсе эфемерной.  
— Нельзя просто так забить воланс в корпус корабля и надеяться, что от этого он полетит, — Ригид говорил спокойно и уверенно. Слишком спокойно и уверенно. Кого он хотел этим обмануть? Себя? Не такой он дурак. Кастора? Не такие дураки они оба. Стефана? Слишком мелкая он птица, почти слуга, молча царапающий свинцовым стилом пергамент, перенося на карту сделанные шпионами зарисовки рек, холмов и вражеских крепостей. Значит, Агриппину. Значит, и Ригид подвержен тому особому виду глупости, что и большинство мужчин, полагающих женщин трусливыми и глупыми. А казалось бы, он давно должен был понять, что Агриппина отнюдь не глупа и не труслива.  
— Но теперь у них есть знаток технэ, который знает, как забить воланс в корпус корабля? — спросила Агриппина. — Мы видели их летающие лодки. Пока что это лишь разведчики. Пока их единицы. Но Арминий ведь строит больше?  
— Об этом говорят все, — сказал Кастор. — И это не просто слухи, чтобы нагнать на нас страху. Верфь существует. Пленных заставляют рубить лес и сплавляют его по Визургису.  
Стефан уверенной рукой наносил на карту причудливые изгибы Визургиса — до того места, где излучина сильно выдавалась на Запад. Там шесть лет назад Квинтилий Вар потерял свою армию.  
Если бы он держал глаза и уши раскрытыми…  
Если бы глаза и уши держал раскрытыми Ригид…  
Но они оба верили Арминию, и Ригид показал ему места залегания волансов, чтобы добиться разрешения на разработку.  
«Кто владеет этим месторождением, может завладеть Римом», — сказал он как-то Филиппийцу наедине. То есть, не наедине, при Стефане, но к Стефану они давно привыкли относиться как к мыши, пробегающей вдоль стены. От него никогда ничего не уходило и не уйдет. Филиппиец знал это лучше всех, он своими руками снял Стефана с пыточной скамьи, когда Цецина решил доведаться, кто из легионеров и ауксилиариев поддерживает бунт. Цецине пришлось искать другого информатора. А Филиппиец тогда спас не одну, а две жизни, потому что если бы Стефан умер под пыткой, Иаков точно примкнул бы к бунтовщикам и погиб вместе с остальными. Стефан Филиппийцу был дважды обязан, и никогда не выдал бы его тайн добровольно.  
— Германик дошел вот сюда, — короткий палец Филиппийца с безобразно обрезанным ногтем ткнулся в междуречье Визургиса и Амисии, почти у истока последней. — Он вернул орла Квинтилия и похоронил кости римлян, но до месторождения не добрался.  
— Оно находится почти у истоков Алары, туда так просто не попасть, — аккуратно обрезанный и изящно обточенный ноготь Ригида провел дальше неуверенную пунктирную черту, которой Стефан обозначил плохо исследованный приток Визургиса. — Там леса, взгорья, легион потеряет половину солдат больными и охромевшими еще до начала боев. А бои будут жестокими, месторождением Арминий дорожит, как своим глазом. Нет, атаковать нужно верфь.  
— Алара и Визургис сливаются здесь, — удлиненный ноготь Агриппины скользнул вдоль линии реки. — Если волансы добываются в верховьях Алары и тоже сплавляются по течению, а древесина на корабли сплавляется по Визургису, то верфь где-то там, между землями хавков и лангобардов. В месте слияния рек легко устроить укрепленный лагерь, надежно защищенный водой.  
— Ни один из наших разведчиков не мог попасть туда, так что, возможно, госпожа моя права, — сказал Кастор.  
— А как далеко смогли зайти разведчики? — спросила Агриппина.  
— Тот, что пришел сегодня, побывал на другом берегу Визургиса и сам валил лес для кораблей. Но он не разведчик, он бежал из плена. Агафон, родосский стрелок. Остальные так далеко не забрались. Но и он не дошел до верфи. Оттуда, по его словам, никто еще не возвращался.  
Стефан застыл, рука его остановилась над копией карты. Он знал Агафона, мрачного ворчуна и скупердяя. Если Агафон попал в плен, то… Он прикусил язык, чтобы не спросить о родосских лучниках. Всему свое время. Если Агафон вернулся, его наверняка держат в крепости, чтоб не допустить распространения паники среди солдат… Как бы поговорить с ним? Филиппиец наверняка разрешит, у Стефана хорошо получается говорить с солдатами, ему доверяют…  
— Беда в том, что он не в себе. Ослабевших и больных Кузнец велел принести в жертву. На Агафона это… произвело сильное впечатление. Тех, кто был покрепче, погнали вниз по течению — видимо, на верфь. Агафон сорвался с плота, его посчитали утонувшим. Он очень истощен и речь его бессвязна. По его словам, все родосские стрелки с «Никеи» либо принесены в жертву богам преисподней, либо угнаны на верфь…  
«Нет!» — Стефан прикусил кулак.  
— Но верить ему трудно. Он сказал, что кто-то из родосцев выжил в жертвенном огне и удостоился особого внимания Кузнеца…  
Стефан опустил кулак. Глупая детская привычка. Следить за дыханием. Иаков, Лягушонок, брат, где ты? Что с тобой сделали?  
Ригид заметил. Ригид смотрел на него. И этот человек еще прочил его в стоики!  
Стефан снова взял в руки перо. Обмакнул в чернила, обвел по намеченному контуру озеро, перерисованное с тряпичной карты. Надписал название поселения: Нестас.  
Рука не дрожала.

У знакомого мальчишки Стефан купил двух воробьев за ассарий. Паренек ловил для еды голубей на клей, воробьи были случайными жертвами, он отпускал их или убивал под настроение — считалось, что они портят урожай. Стефан удачно зашел: мальчик как раз собирался свернуть двум последним птахам шеи.  
Воробей и воробьиха трепыхались в корзине, пока Стефан перечитывал вторую книгу Филолая, изо всех сил надеясь, что она настоящая.  
Ученик Пифагора оставил по себе три трактата, первый из которых вводил в магию технэ, второй — в магию психэ, а третий, по слухам, был посвящен природе вещей. Достоверность этого установить не удалось, так как третий трактат Филолая был утерян, а отрывки из него явственно показывали, что Пифагор о природе знал намного меньше, чем Аристотель.  
Началами технэ Стефан владел, как и всякий художник, но этот род магии не мог помочь ему ничем, тэхнэ создавала и совершенствовала только неодушевленные предметы. Кроме того, начала технэ, изложенные Филолаем со слов Пифагора, давно стали общим местом, мастера вроде Ригида овладевали ими уже к десяти годам. С психэ все было намного сложнее: Филолай излагал учение об этой магии весьма заумным и туманным языком, стихами, в которых лишь посвященные разбирали, что понимать буквально, а что — метафорически. Заклинания порой занимали по полстраницы и не несли никакого смысла, но больше всего Стефана смущали неровные строки, набросанные торопливо внизу последней страницы, явно рукой человека, который переписывал книгу для себя, пытаясь постичь ее сокровенный смысл, но пришел в отчаяние и вынес суровый приговор: «Все это обман, подлог, бабьи сказки для глупцов, крохоборствующих под столом у богов. Истина же настолько страшна и проста, что я не решаюсь открыть ее даже в свой последний час. Ибо улицы городов потекут кровью, если тайна эта выйдет наружу. Боги подземные, помогите мне!»  
Из-за этой приписки книга и стоила Стефану так дешево. И если неведомый переписчик был прав, то Стефан совершенно напрасно потратил ассарий и портил зрение, заучивая бессмысленные слова заклятий при свете очага.  
Он закрыл глаза и опустил руки, выронив книгу. Был бы другой способ узнать, что с Иаковом, с его верным Лягушонком-Брахосом, Стефан бы им воспользовался. Но увы, Агафон ничего вразумительного сказать не мог, кроме того, что Брахоса то ли живым бросили в жертвенный костер, то ли угнали на верфь. И Филиппиец не собирался рисковать ни единым солдатом, чтобы выручить пленных. Тех, кто доживет до весеннего похода, может, освободит Германик. Остальным не повезло.  
Стефан поднял книгу и вновь начал твердить слова заклинания: во время ритуала нельзя будет сбиться или перепутать. Но слова все равно путались, голова наливалась тяжестью, в ушах шумело, и кто-то совсем рядом переговаривался тоненькими голосами.  
— Что этот смертный сделает с нами?  
— Горе нам, горе! Он принесет нас в жертву подземным богам! Этот глупец верит, что мы — поводыри душ, так написано в его дурацкой книге.  
— Зачем же ему приносить нас в жертву подземным богам?  
— Он хочет узнать, жив ли его друг, весною ушедший в поход. Хочет узнать у Харона, не брал ли тот платы с Иакова Иудея.  
— Так шел бы к Харону сам! Зачем нас, несчастных, он хочет жизни лишить? И так незавиден наш удел, век наш короток, как северное лето! Горе нам, горе!  
Стефан проснулся в темноте. Очаг догорел, лишь слабые проблески пламени, таящегося в углях, нет, не освещали каморку при храме — лишь указывали место, где недавно дышало живое пламя.  
Стефан нашарил на полу немного соломы, бросил в очаг, подул… При свете вспыхнувших ненадолго соломинок отыскал взглядом книгу Филолая, поднял и перечитал последние строки: «Истина же настолько страшна и проста, что я не решаюсь открыть ее даже в свой последний час. Ибо улицы городов потекут кровью, если тайна эта выйдет наружу…»  
Стефан бросил книгу в очаг и смотрел, как корчится в пламени папирус. Каким же он был беспросветным глупцом. Истина в самом деле проста и страшна.  
Чтобы дознаться правды у Харона, нужно отправиться в этот путь самому.  
Он вернулся на ложе и съежился под одеялом. Голова была ясной, как никогда. Путь известен, осталось избрать лишь способ. Удушение? Ослабленная отрава? Взрезать вены и вовремя перевязать? Все плохо, даже если найти помощника — тот может спохватиться слишком рано или слишком поздно. Тогда что?  
Ноябрьский холод просачивался под одеяло и обступал со всех сторон. Где-то выли собаки.  
Стефан понял, что делать.  
Он выбрался из своей каморки, когда небесные чернила слегка разбавил первый свет. Разжал ладони, чуть подбросил вверх двух воробьев. Тихое «фр-р-р» — и обе пичуги канули в сумерки. Они улетели вместе, в одном направлении — на восток. Стефан счел это хорошим знамением. Он запахнулся в плащ и зашагал по улице вниз, к городской стене, обращенной в сторону Рейна.  
Детища Ригида, катапульты-«скорпионы», развернули свои крылья на угловых башнях и над воротами. Арминия ждали ежечасно. У треножника внизу грелись караульные, сменявшие верхних, дозорных, каждые полчаса. Из-за ворот слышалось мычание волов и ржание лошадей: ранние путники, в основном торговцы, ждали открытия.  
— Привет, Стефан! — сегодняшний начальник караула, центурион Кассий Херея, заметил его первым. — Что ты делаешь тут в такую рань?  
Херея был молод и неопытен, потому его и оставили в городе с ветеранами. Это раздражало как его, так и ветеранов, но воспитание и ум его выручали; он хорошо показал себя во время недавних мятежей, кроме того, его назначили после такого мерзавца, что любое сравнение с прежним центурионом было в его пользу. Прежнего казнили по приказу Германика, и было за что.  
— Привет, — Стефан улыбнулся. — Хочу вопросить богов о судьбе.  
Он старался не врать, когда в этом не было никакой необходимости.  
— Ты работаешь в храме, а богов пришел спрашивать к воротам? — Херея засмеялся и отступил чуть в сторону, приглашая Стефана подойти к огню. Стефан принял приглашение.  
Солдаты знали его, он знал их. Они молчали потому, что центурион заговорил со Стефаном первым. Но когда Стефан не ответил, щербатый Дионисий подал голос:  
— Иных богов лучше вопрошать не в храме, господин.  
Квинт сделал пальцами знак от дурного глаза.  
— Ты же не собрался на перекресток?  
— Дурень, — усмехнулся Луций Зуб. — Вот-вот рассветет. Кто обращается к подземным богам при свете дня?  
Это всех успокоило. Стефан не смог сдержать улыбки. Если его догадка верна, не имело значения время суток: Харон всегда при своей ладье.  
— Где Антипа? — спросил он.  
Антипа был совсем мальчишкой, едва вступившим в возраст совершеннолетия. Такими, как он, дополнили число ветеранов, изрядно поредевшее в ходе мятежей.  
— Наверху. Зачем он тебе?  
— Есть дело, — ответ, который не означал ничего, всех устроил. Воины вернулись к привычному — солдатским сплетням, ворчанию на неизбежную зиму, догадкам о том, где застрял Германик и насколько вырастут цены. Только Херея молчал, глядя на Стефана поверх огня.  
Наконец прозвучала труба, Антипа спустился с башни, сменился весь караул, ворота открылись, в город потянулись телеги торговцев, из города — рыбаки, выходящие в Рейн на утренний лов.  
— Здравствуй, Антипа, — Стефан коснулся руки юноши. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной на реку.  
— Зачем? — простоватое лицо Антипы слегка надулось, словно он готов был заплакать. — Я устал и замерз. Я есть хочу.  
Стефан достал из-под плаща динарий и показал ему. Антипа широко открыл глаза.  
— Это мне?  
— Тебе, если пойдешь со мной и сделаешь то, о чем я попрошу.  
Другой рукой он протянул Антипе корзинку, в которую, выпустив воробьев, сложил хлеб и сыр.  
— Поешь по дороге.  
— Куда мы идем?  
— Я плачу тебе динарий, ты не спрашиваешь.  
— Ну ладно…  
Паренек был, прямо скажем, туповат даже для своего возраста. Но зато он безоговорочно доверял Стефану и видел в нем старшего. Это было сейчас нужнее, чем ум.  
Вместе с рыбаками они спустились к реке, но затем свернули и пошли вдоль нее, вверх по течению. Туман стоял над водой такой плотный, что, вздумай Арминий напасть сегодня, его войско не разглядели бы, окажись оно хоть у самых стен. Антипа, едва закончил жевать на ходу, тут же принялся причитать об этом.  
— Мы на месте, — они достигли заводи, поросшей камышом. Женщины обычно полоскали здесь белье, но сейчас мостки пустовали. Шуршал сухой камыш, роняя иней.  
— Что ты хочешь делать? — спросил Антипа. От страха у него зуб на зуб не попадал.  
— Хочу поговорить с богом реки, — Стефан не стал уточнять, какой.  
— С ума сошел?  
— Тихо! Я войду в воду, а ты следи за мной. Если увижу, что толку не будет, выйду сам. Если начну захлебываться, вытащишь меня. Если не начну… то вытащишь, когда я перестану дышать. Не раньше.  
— Ты точно спятил!  
— Не ной! Делай, что сказано, или уходи.  
— Но если я уйду, ты утонешь или замерзнешь насмерть!  
— Именно.  
Он еще раз показал Антипе динарий, поиграл им в пальцах, зажал в зубах. Этот был не для Антипы, для другого. Антипе он бросил второй и последний. Затем снял кампаги, штаны, плащ и тунику.  
— В эту воду и смотреть-то холодно, не то, что лезть, — Антипа почти хныкал. — Как я тебя вытащу?  
— За волосы, — ответил Стефан сквозь динарий. — Я буду держаться мостков.  
В эту воду и вправду холодно было смотреть, и Стефан ненавидел Антипу за то, что его нытье подтачивает решимость. Из-за этой ненависти он спустился к воде большими шагами и ступил в нее так быстро, что сразу оказался выше колен в реке, уже взявшейся первым ледком, тонким, как шелк. Он выбрал это место из-за того, что здесь было песчаное чистое дно, но сейчас он ступал как по ножам. На следующих двух шагах ступни перестали чувствовать дно, они чувствовали только ровную режущую боль. Войдя в воду по чресла, он понял, что дальше не сможет, но тут над заводью пролетели две мелкие серые птахи и исчезли в роще на другом берегу. Это укрепило его дух, и, глухо стеная, он сделал еще два шага. На этом решимость опять кончилась, но тут несчастье помогло: нога подвернулась и он упал вперед, ушел в воду с головой.  
Из всех мальчишеских забав ему удавалось лишь плавание, для прочих он был слишком хил. Конечно, он и плавать не мог с такой же быстротой, как другие дети, и нырять глубоко не давали слабые легкие, но он уверенно держался на воде и не боялся ее. Потеряв под ногами опору, он не испугался и не захлебнулся, мгновенно задержал дыхание и позволил воде увлечь себя вниз. Было неглубоко, он спокойно оттолкнулся ногами ото дна, вынырнул, уцепился за мостки и переместился по ним так, чтобы голова оставалась над водой, пока ноги касаются дна.  
— Стефан! — испуганно крикнул с берега Антипа.  
— Молчи! — прохрипел Стефан. Грудь и шею сковало ледяными обручами, он уже чувствовал холод только как боль и тяжесть, оставалось только ждать…  
Сначала тело сопротивлялось. Его охватила дрожь, стучали зубы, ноги начало сводить судорогой. Стефан не знал, сколько это длилось, он отпустил одну руку, закусил кулак и тихо стонал. Казалось, кости выламываются из суставов. Конечно, он не мог не вспомнить, как год назад Цецина прижигал его раскаленным железом, чтобы узнать имена бунтовщиков. Странное дело: боль почти забылась, но помнилось унижение. С ним не должны были так поступать, его отец был римским гражданином. И на все вопросы Цецины он только повторял сквозь зубы: «Ты не имеешь права так делать со мной, я гражданин Рима», но Цецина только усмехался.  
«Я выдержал тогда и выдержу сейчас. Ради Брахоса».  
Как и тогда, он обмочился. Правда, теперь он стоял по горло в воде, в ледяной воде Стикса, и эта вода не стала теплее даже на миг. Он подумал, как жалко, наверное, выглядит и засмеялся. Лицо не повиновалось, смех остался внутри.  
Закрыв глаза, он погрузился в оцепенение, близкое к смертному.  
Над рекой пронесся тихий плеск весел. По воде пошла волна, дохлестывая до плотно сомкнутого рта, почти до носа. Стефан открыл глаза, с трудом подняв тяжелые веки.  
Ладья приближалась. Да что там ладья, целая галера с двадцатью веслами по каждому борту. Не греческой и не римской постройки — здешней, германской, словно бы с двумя носами вместо носа и кормы, с дырами в борту вместо уключин. Парус висел бессильно, и весла были подняты. Какой-то он странный был, этот корабль, словно сделан из сероватой чешуи. Когда он подошел совсем близко и тяжело ткнулся в мостки, стало видно, что это не чешуя, а ногти, желтоватые и сероватые, покрытые коркой запекшейся крови.  
На носу корабля стояла женщина, и лицо ее было наполовину черным, как тьма, и наполовину красным, как сырое мясо.  
— Чего тебе нужно, чужак?  
Стефан приоткрыл губы, показывая монету.  
— Не к тебе я взывал, а к Харону, перевозчику мертвых, — отозвался он сквозь металл почти без голоса, одним сипением.  
— Здесь мой край, моя река и все мертвецы здесь мои. Чего тебе нужно?  
— Скажи тогда, забрала ты или нет Иакова Бар-Ниссана, родом иудея с Родоса, лучника из ауксилий легиона Минервы?  
— На что он тебе?  
— Он мой друг.  
— Что ты готов отдать, чтобы вернуть его?  
— Все, что у меня есть.  
— У тебя есть только это жалкое золото, чужак, твои лохмотья и твоя никому не нужная жизнь.  
— Придется тебе довольствоваться этим.  
— Ничего из этого мне не надобно, смертный. Вирда, Верда и Скулла давно уже выпряли нить твоей жизни, и не мне ее оборвать. Настанет и для тебя время бросить свою жизнь в огонь, но и после этого не сразу придешь ты в мои объятья, сначала многих пришлешь. О друге твоем ничего я не знаю, он ходит путями своего Бога, и на удел Его я покушаться не смею. До встречи, смертный.  
По мановению ярко-красной руки весла опустились в воду и корабль отправился прочь, в туман.  
— Стой! — хрипло крикнул Стефан. — Не уходи! Ответь мне!  
Монетка выпала и канула в Рейн.  
Чья-то сильная рука схватила Стефана за волосы и рывком потащила назад. Он так оцепенел, что почти не почувствовал боли, только когда его выволокли совсем уж на мелкую воду, голову охватило жжение. Но тут его волосы отпустили, перехватили его за подмышки и выволокли на берег.  
Двумя сильными оплеухами Кассий Херея окончательно привел его в чувство.  
— Идиот! — крикнул он, бросая в Стефана его туникой. Тот не мог одеться сам: руки сводило.  
— Помоги ему! — бросил Херея Антипе. Тот, хлюпая подбитым носом, принялся засовывать Стефана в тунику. Получалось плохо: Стефана снова затрясло. Тогда Антипа завернул его в сагум и прижал к себе.  
— Знать не хочу, почему ты вдруг решил замерзнуть насмерть, — процедил Херея сквозь зубы, натягивая штаны. Он был не настолько гордым римлянином, чтобы отмораживать задницу на ночных стражах, и, как многие солдаты, предпочитал лучше сделаться немного варваром, чем страдать от холода. — Но почему ты не подумал о Ригиде, о своих товарищах, да хотя бы об этом осле? — Херея кивнул на Антипу. — Обо всех, кому ты нужен?  
— Я никому не нужен, — прохрипел Стефан.  
Херея покачал головой, просунул ее в вырез туники, продел руки в рукава и сплюнул:  
— Идиот!  
Стефану стало смешно. В его языке это слово не было ругательством. Ну, почти. Идиотами называли тех, кто чуждался политической жизни. Как, например, нынешний император Тиберий в своем изгнании на Родосе. Он даже поселился в глуши на отшибе, чтоб не обязывать всех мимоезжих римских чиновников отдавать себе почести. Однако в устах римлян слово «идиот» стало обозначать законченного безнадежного дурака. Потому что не интересоваться политикой для римлянина и было признаком беспросветной глупости.  
С греческой точки зрения Стефан был несомненным идиотом.  
То есть, он хотел бы им быть. Поди попробуй тут не интересоваться политикой, когда тебя сначала волокут в пыточную, а потом, не дав зажить воспаленным ожогам, вызывают к Цезарю Германику и просят — ну как просят, все же понимают, как цезари просят, — подделать письмо Тиберия. То есть, ни Ригид, ни Германик не сказали Стефану, чье письмо он подделывает, но уж настолько-то идиотом он не был, ни в греческом, ни в римском смысле слова…  
Дрожь отпустила, сменившись тысячей горячих игл, пронзающих тело. Стефан видел, как его кожа из синеватой становится красной, словно металл в горне. Пальцы кое-как начали слушаться, он натянул на себя тунику и нашарил на песке штаны.  
Херея тоже цветом лица почти сравнялся с палудаментумом, который застегивал на плече.  
— Я никому не скажу, как вытащил твою задницу из реки, — проговорил он. — Но если заболеешь, объясняйся с Ригидом сам.  
Как ни странно, Стефан не заболел. То ли дуракам и вправду везет, то ли страшная женщина в ладье из ногтей сказала правду: Мойры, которых тут, на севере, звали чуждыми именами, спряли его нить на совесть.

_Иаков Бар-Ниссан, прозвищем Брахос, был другом Стефана с раннего детства. Он происходил из семьи торговца средней руки и был младшим сыном после череды дочерей. Семья его жила на Родосе с прадеда, бежавшего из Иудеи. Иудейская община была в то время настолько сильна, что в субботы, когда вера запрещает иудеям заниматься ремеслом и торговлей, все прочие тоже прекращали работать, кроме тех, кто прислуживал иудеям, делая вместо них то, что запрещает им вера.  
Мать Стефана была из их числа, поэтому Стефан часто бывал в иудейском квартале и помогал ей.  
Дружба их началась, как это часто бывает у мальчишек, с драки. Много лет спустя ни один уже не мог вспомнить, из-за чего они подрались, но проходивший мимо человек посмеялся над ними и назвал их бой «батрахомиомахией», сиречь войной лягушонка и мышонка. Устыдившись, они перестали биться, а после и подружились, но прозывали друг друга Лягушонком и Мышонком.  
В семье Нисана было принято говорить по-гречески и читать греческие книги, лишь священное писание своего народа Нисан читал на отеческом языке, но держал у себя и греческий перевод. По субботам он читал или пересказывал детям священное предание, и не возражал, если Стефан присоединялся к слушателям. Иудеи не стремятся обратить иноплеменников в свою веру, но не возражают, если иноплеменник сам пожелает ее воспринять: тогда считается, что его призвал бог. Впрочем, Стефан не высказывал желания приобщиться к вере своего друга, его больше занимала повествовательная сторона преданий. По его признанию, он не видел особой разницы между Соломоном и Солоном, Моисеем и Гектором. Больше всего они с Иаковом любили слушать про царя Давида и про его дружбу с Ионатаном, сыном царя Саула, и в детских потешных побоищах — а то и в серьезных драках — всегда держались вместе, подобно тем двоим. И даже когда Стефана отдали в науку к художнику, а Иакова отец начал приучать к торговому делу, они старались выкроить время, чтобы проводить его вместе.  
Когда по указу Тиберия иудейских юношей забирали в войска, Иаков был из тех немногих, то нисколько не огорчился этому. К ремеслу торговца его душа не лежала, и почтенный Ниссан не раз плакался, что нерадивый сын пустит его дело по ветру, однако судьба повернулась иначе: его сын вместе с другими молодыми иудеями с Родоса отправился в ауксилии Легиона Минервы. И верный друг Стефан отправился вместе с ним, хотя в войска его никто не призывал, а судьба слабого здоровьем юноши в суровых северных землях должна была сложиться незавидно.  
Говорят, что в любви один любит, а другой позволяет себе быть любимым. Сколько бы Стефан ни утверждал, что они с Иаковом во всем были равны и вспоминал много случаев, когда Иаков спасал ему жизнь, но разве не большие жертвы принес ради друга он сам? Сначала он оставил родину с ее солнцем и здоровым воздухом и, презрев опасность для жизни, пошел в чужую страну, где весны и осени суровы, а зимы убийственны. Затем, когда начались мятежи, он всеми силами удерживал евреев от присоединения к мятежникам — а ведь это было непросто, учитывая, какую обиду они держали на Тиберия. Когда же легат Авл Цецина приказал пытать Стефана огнем, чтобы тот назвал имена мятежников, тот никого не выдал и лишь повторял, что иудеи не собираются бунтовать. Никто из иудейских ауксилиариев не был впоследствии осужден или убит без суда. И наконец, разве не ради Иакова совершил он свой величайший подвиг?  
Гай Петроний Арбитр, «Правдивое жизнеописание Стефана с Родоса» _

Город пылал. Горели тростниковые крыши и несущие балки, казармы и мастерские, торговые ряды и особняки. Вигилы не справлялись: им велели спасать в первую очередь склады и верфи. Сотни лодок кружили в небе и сбрасывали на город зажигательные снаряды. Катапульты Ригида сбивали их десятками, но Арминий привел под стены Колонии не меньше тысячи этих мелких суденышек. На каждом горел мертвенно-синим огнем кристалл, поднимающий судно в воздух.  
Где они взяли столько волансов? Вопрос уже не имел смысла. Два корабля, оставленных защищать город, пали в первый же день штурма. И только благодаря магии Ригида город не взяли вчера.  
Но даже Ригид не может творить чудес. Город возьмут сегодня.  
Германик придет завтра.  
Они шагали по пылающим улицам в окружении солдат: несколько знатных женщин с младенцами на руках — жены трибунов, маленькая Квинтилия, и впереди — Агриппина и Туснельда. Правительница и пленница. Руф нес за Агриппиной Калигулу, Евлалия — Агриппину Меньшую, совсем крохотную. Третье дитя еще не билось под сердцем, но Агриппина уже чувствовала его тяжесть.  
Туснельда несла Тумелика. С ней обращались хорошо, она жила в доме Германика на правах почетной пленницы, ее отец был союзным вождем и находился сейчас в одном дне пути от города, вместе с Германиком.  
Арминий не даст городу этого дня.  
Они шли, стараясь избегать огня, но это не всегда было возможно: дважды пришлось, обернувшись покрывалами, бросаться меж горящих домов. Если бы охрана не расталкивала орущих и суетящихся обывателей щитами, их бы затоптали.  
Агриппина вспомнила, как Тиберий рассказывал о своем детстве. Они с матерью спасались из Спарты, кругом загорелся лес, и тропинка была такой узкой, что на Ливии вспыхнули волосы и плащ.  
Тиберий спасся тогда, им всем на горе. И теперь она вынуждена бежать сквозь огонь — вот только куда? Филиппиец велел проложить подземный ход из крипты храма. Допустим, они смогут пережить эту ночь и следующий день. Допустим, дождутся прихода Германика. Но даже если тот отобьет город — разрушенный Алтарь Убиев уже не сможет служить опорной точкой для удара за Рейн. Его придется оставить. А это значит, что Арминию удастся его замысел: оттеснить римлян от Реки.  
Туснельда шагала твердо, стараясь хранить достоинство жены величайшего из вождей. Нелегкая задача, когда перепуганный младенец орет и извивается в руках. Малышка Агриппина тоже вопила во весь голос. Калигула сидел молча, укрытый плащом Руфа, таращил глазенки поверх плеча дядьки.  
Около храма опять пришлось проталкиваться сквозь толпу: как водится, в смутные времена люди кинулись искать прибежища у алтарей. К Агриппине тянулись сотни рук, обращались сотни умоляющих глаз, но что она могла сделать? Ничего.  
— Сюда, — из теней, как из мутной воды, вынырнул тощий художник в его вечном затрепанном сером плаще. Открыв боковую дверь, он впустил женщин, детей и слуг. Солдаты остались снаружи.  
— Вы с Филиппийцем пустите в храм людей? — спросила Агриппина.  
— Да, госпожа моя. Когда все вы укроетесь в крипте.  
Храм был освещен и украшен, как в праздник. Красоту нарушала лишь куча хлама, сложенного в недалеко от алтаря Минервы — разобранные леса, верстаки, прочая дребедень, приготовленная на выброс. Агриппина замерла на миг перед центральной росписью, украшавшей всю стену алтарной части. На троне восседал Юпитер, по правую руку от него сидела Юнона, по левую — Веста, дальше расположились Вулкан, Венера и Марс, к Юноне же примыкали Церера, Минерва и Меркурий. Манера изображения была изрядно старомодной, но зато художник нигде не погрешил против пропорций, а складки одежд развевались, как настоящие.  
— Сюда, — художник остановился у алтаря Минервы, вставил железный ломик в щели между плитами пола, налег всем своим невеликим весом, сдвинул одну, открывая вход в крипту. — Спускайся, госпожа моя.  
Агриппина пустила Туснельду вперед, Стефан на время принял у нее младенца, который не переставал оглашать храм зычным воем.  
— Дай ему грудь наконец, — сказала Агриппина варварке. Как ни странно, даже сейчас она не чувствовала к ней вражды. У нее были причины убить Туснельду и ее малыша, но не было причин их ненавидеть.  
Спускаясь вниз, Туснельда бросила взгляд на изображение Минервы, потом на Агриппину, и наконец на Стефана. Усмехнулась, спрыгнула вниз, протянула руки. Стефан передал малыша его матери, затем помог спуститься Евлалии. За ней последовали другие женщины.  
— Ты пойдешь с нами? — просил Калигула.  
— Нет, — Стефан улыбнулся. — Я должен тут кое-что закончить.  
Руф, кряхтя, полез в дыру, чтобы помочь Калигуле.  
— Тебя убьют?  
— Все может быть.  
— Гай, — одернула сына Агриппина.  
— А почему ты не боишься?  
— Я боюсь, Гай. Просто я не позволяю страху повелевать собой. Спускайся, я помогу.  
Он передал Калигулу Руфу. Телохранитель Крисп подал руку Агриппине, но она сделала ему знак спускаться первому:  
— Поддержишь меня снизу.  
Минерва смотрела со стены, смотрела ее глазами. Под взглядом богини и ее прототипа художник, кажется, смутился.  
— Жаль, что все это погибнет, — сказала Агриппина.  
Он поднял голову и твердо встретил ее взгляд.  
— От меня не зависит, погибнет это или нет. От меня зависело только — сделаю я это или нет. Я сделал, — он улыбнулся гордо и печально. — Этого у меня уже никто не отнимет. Поспеши, госпожа моя.  
Она спустилась в руки слуг, он подал ей светильник и опустил сверху тяжелую плиту. Затем послышался грохот и шум: строительным мусором художник заваливал вход в крипту.

Ригид все понял только наполовину. Стефан рисовал Минерву с Агриппины не потому что влюбился в жену Германика.  
Он влюбился в жену Германика, потому что она напоминала ему богиню.  
Он любил Деву с тех пор, как ему было где-то пять, с того дня, как на празднике попал в храм и увидел ее статую, копию статуи Фидия. В храме было множество женщин, но не было среди них ни одной прекраснее. Маленький Стефан коснулся края одежд Афины, когда мать подошла для подношения. Это было настолько дерзко, что у него ноги подкосились от радости, смешанной со страхом. На это почти не обратили внимания: он всегда был слабеньким.  
Храм Девы на Родосе был царством дев — в основном пожилых и некрасивых. Стефан опасался заглядывать туда без матери. Он хранил облик богини в своем сердце, и только в праздники решался приблизиться к ней.  
Потом ему однажды довелось побывать в Афинах. Статуя великого Фидия оказалась… хуже копии. Величие было в лице и фигуре Девы, и ничего более. Стефан к тому времени достаточно поднаторел в искусстве, чтобы понять, в чем дело: Фидий изваял лицо богини совершенно симметричным, а родосскую копию сделали сравнительно недавно, и делавший знал, что на самом деле человеческое лицо несимметрично. Он убавил симметрии, а в лике богини прибавилось живости и доброты. Римляне достигли великого искусства в изображении этой асимметрии, лица на их статуях выходили как живые. Учитель этого не одобрял, он говорил, что людей, а тем паче богов, нужно рисовать, сообразуясь с идеалом, тогда люди будут стремиться к идеальному в своей жизни. Стефан не спорил. Но когда он стал сам себе хозяин, он предпочитал находить ту золотую середину между идеальной симметрией и жизненной асимметрией, которую сумел поймать тот родосский скульптор. И сейчас у него получилось. Нарисованная над алтарем Дева носила черты Агриппины, но она была из иного, высшего — и потому более подлинного мира.  
…На алтаре перед ней лежали щит и шлем из орихалка, сделанные Ригидом богине в дар больше десяти лет назад, еще до того, как Арминий предал. Кажется, в благодарность за то, что римлянам удалось найти медные и оловянные залежи на новых землях. Цельнокованный дорийский шлем, украшенный гребнем из конского хвоста, и тяжелый греческий круглый щит-гоплон, где вместо умбона красовалась отчеканенная голова Горгоны.  
Стефан не верил в злые сказки об Арахне и Горгоне. Богиня не могла опуститься до поступков избалованной бабы. Это все придумали люди, способные увидеть силу только в безудержной злобе. Вера профанов. Когда учитель расписывал портик, Стефан растирал краски и слушал стоиков, говорящих о добродетели, платоников, говорящих о природе вещей и киников, говорящих о тщете всего. В конечном счете он сам принялся за книги и составил о мире собственное представление. Он понял, что Дева, как и прочие боги — лишь та часть Логоса, что постижима людям; идея мудрости, повенчанной с силой и чистотой. Мудрость, сила и чистота — вот, к чему его влекло с раннего детства. И когда ему встретилась женщина, полная этих достоинств, удивительно ли, что он не смог остаться равнодушным?  
Он хотел быть стоиком, его идеалом было бесстрастие, но тут он с собой ничего поделать не мог: небезразличие к Агриппине и ее детям достигало той же болезненной грани, что и небезразличие к Брахосу. До перехваченного горла, до мучительной сердечной судороги.  
Он боялся называть это словом «любовь». До этой ночи.  
Будь в его жалком теле сила, чтобы носить щит и меч, он был бы сейчас на стенах, вместе с Ригидом, Кассием, другими воинами. А так оставалось только завалить мусором вход в крипту, чтобы никто не знал, где искать, да открыть двери храма, чтобы впустить народ. Надолго ли хватит этого укрытия? Вчера удалось перебить всех, кого Арминий попытался высадить с летучих лодок; получится ли сегодня? Едва ли. Они ворвутся и сюда, как волки в овчарню, и начнут терзать людское стадо перед ликами нарисованных богов.  
Стефан нащупал за поясом рукоять ножа. Глупо и думать, что он сумеет сразить хотя бы одного. Бесполезный нож, придаток бесполезного человека. Он храбрился перед Агриппиной, но теперь остро, как никогда, ощутил свою никчемность. «Этого у меня никто не отнимет» — что за глупая и пустая похвальба!  
ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ.  
Стефан замер, пораженный ужасом и восторгом одновременно. Так вот, как это бывает — когда Логос, который ты призывал так долго, берет тебя в оборот…  
Это не было голосом, ни внутри, ни снаружи. Это было чистым знанием, которое не пришло извне, а, кажется, было с ним всегда, просто сейчас сдернули какой-то покров, и он вспомнил. Он и в самом деле знал, что делать. Знал с того дня, как ходил на реку гадать о Брахосе. Чужая богиня яснее ясного сказала его судьбу — он просто боялся понять.  
«Но если это лишь самообман? Или наваждение варварских демонов? Ты обречешь не только себя, но и людей, которые просят убежища».  
А что я выиграю для них, если просто открою дверь? Несколько часов ожидания неминуемой смерти?  
Стефан стоял перед ликом богини и думал о шестнадцатилетнем Юлии Цезаре, который бросился в море, чтобы отдать свою жизнь за победу, а встал из волн посвященным Юпитера.  
— У меня есть только мое искусство и мое тело, — сказал он, не решаясь смотреть Деве в лицо. — Возьми все, но спаси людей. Спаси его. Спаси ее. Или позволь мне спасти.  
И опрокинул светильник на кучу разобранных лесов и верстаков.

В эту ночь Ригида ранило дважды. В первый раз — когда синяя молния ударила в баллисту рядом с ним, и разрушенный механизм убил двоих из расчета. Сам Ригид остался жив лишь потому, что удар принял на себя доспех, но самое меньшее два ребра были сломаны. Второй раз ему попала в бедро стрела — хвала богам, самая обычная, не молниеносная. Он проткнул бедро насквозь, обломал наконечник, выдернул древко и, наскоро перетянув ногу поверх штанины, продолжал командовать.  
Он видел летающую барку Арминия — побольше и позащищенней прочих лодок, самое меньшее на пяти камнях. Пытался выцелить ее из «скорпиона» — не вышло, хитрый варвар держался вне пределов досягаемости. Этот способ битвы был не в чести у германцев, но им и воздушный бой был в новинку.  
Арминий не зря учился римскому военному делу, и каким-то образом он сумел добиться того, чтобы баллиста с его корабля (хвала богам, всего одна!) била молниями на гораздо большее расстояние, чем баллисты Ригида — камнями и дротиками.  
Зато германскую манеру вести бой — действовать кому как заблагорассудится и сеять хаос — Арминий использовал с превеликим искусством. В Риме воздушный бой почитался вершиной полководческого умения — такой слаженности требовал он от всей команды. Арминий же понаделал лодок, которые управлялись всего лишь одним гребцом. Орудуя лопастями-крыльями, обтянутыми тканью, гребец управлял легким маленьким суденышком, в то время как стрелок разил из лука.  
Но большинство лодок несли не лучников, а пехотинцев, которые, бросив два-три молниеносных дротика или зажигательных снаряда, выбрасывались из лодок на крыши и начинали убивать направо и налево, объединяясь в небольшие отряды и сея панику среди горожан и солдат. Лодки меж тем возвращались на берег за новыми бойцами. Да, лучники, пращники и расчеты катапульт сбивали их, поражая гребцов и бойцов, но на месте каждой сбитой лодки, казалось, появлялись две новые.  
При этом германцы не ослабляли натиска на ворота. Уже четыре раза римлянам и убиям удавалось истребить и рассеять штурмовые команды, но с берега подтянулись новые варвары, подхватили таран и все началось сначала.  
Сражение превратилось в хаос, в котором ничем уже нельзя управлять. Ригид и его отряд держали стену из последних сил, сражались уже не за собственную жизнь, а за то, чтобы протянуть еще несколько минут — когда кто-то с криком показал на крышу храма, и Ригид увидел…  
Он узнал свой щит и шлем своей работы. Но человека он не узнавал. Да и человек ли то был? Мог ли человек кинуться в бой не только обнаженным, но и безоружным, с одним только щитом? Мог ли человек так лихо перескочить с крыши на лодку, поразить ударом щита и гребца, и мечника, тут же перепрыгнуть на другую, опрокинуть ее этим прыжком и, не обращая внимания на падающих противников, с легкостью акробата перенестись на другую крышу, откуда расстреливали толпу не меньше пяти варваров? Мог ли человек за один пробег побросать пятерых сильных мужей вниз, словно это были мальчишки, отразить щитом два молниеносных дротика, подхватить с крыши черепицу и швырнуть во врага так, что гребец погиб на месте, а стрелок выпал из лодки и разбился? Мог ли человек перехватить эту лодку и, мощно загребая одной лопастью и заклинив другую щитом, повести ее по крутой спирали вверх, все выше и выше, чтобы…  
— Расчищайте ему дорогу! — заорал Ригид лучникам. — Сбивайте лодки на его пути, расчищайте ему дорогу! Он хочет таранить корабль Арминия! Расчищайте дорогу! — и первый, не чувствуя ран, схватился за рычаги баллисты, направляя ее на лодки германцев, чьи гребцы, опомнившись, повели суденышки вслед неизвестному бойцу, а стрелки начали его обстреливать.  
— Кто это? — спросил заряжающий, вкладывая дротик в гнездо «скорпиона».  
«Какая, в жопу, разница?!» — хотел было крикнуть Ригид, но убийский лучик Сигибод коротко ответил:  
— Бог, — и спустил тетиву, поражая одного из загребных, которому хватило соображения взяться за лопасти вместе со стрелком, чтобы сдвоенными усилиями нагнать смельчака.  
Ригид прикусил язык. Обидеть бога-защитника даже ненароком не хотелось, а в божественность неизвестного бойца очень даже верилось. Не потому, что он схватил шлем и щит, посвященные Минерве — мало ли за что схватишься в пылу битвы, — и не потому, что он дрался как бог, а потому что если ему сейчас не удастся таран корабля Арминия, то пропадет город, а за ним, как знать, и войско Германика, и сам Германик, а без него, может статься, и весь Рим…  
Синий огонек воланса на лодке храбреца превратился в еле различимую точку — так высоко он взобрался. А затем, резко изменив направление движения, заскользил вниз, как будто катился с горы.  
Ригиду показалось на миг, что все звуки в мире стихли, слышался только свист воздуха в лопастях лодки.  
— В левый борт, — прошептал он, словно неведомый боец мог услышать этот шепот. — Под острым углом, чтобы снести сразу оба воланса.  
То ли каким-то чудом тот услышал, то ли и вправду был посланником богов — но лодка в своем скольжении заложила дугу и пошла на таран почти в нос германского корабля.  
Кормчие Арминия почуяли неладное и начали разворачивать судно бортом к направлению удара, чтобы он причинил как можно меньше вреда и чтобы лучники с катапулитистами могли снять наглеца на подлете. Но было уже поздно, и лодка была маневренней хоть и небольшой, а все-таки барки. На миг Ригид разглядел этого безумца — слегка пригнувшись, поставив ногу на нос лодки, чтобы управлять ее наклоном, закрывшись щитом от стрел, он поднял дротик, наконечник которого мерцал синим огнем.  
Еще мгновение — и лодка врезалась в скулу корабля, проламывая борт и снося лопасти-крылья. Молниеносный дротик полыхнул синим, и весь левый борт судна брызнул щепками. Римляне на стене заорали от радости, германцы выкрикивали проклятия. Какое-то время казалось, что барка все же удержится на воздухе — но ударом и в самом деле снесло два камня по левому борту, барка накренилась и потеряла равновесие, носовой воланс не мог компенсировать подъемную силу двух камней по правому борту. Сейчас разумней всего для кормчего было выламывать один из бортовых волансов справа и медленно садиться на воду Рейна. Но кормчий то ли погиб при ударе, то ли растерялся и не знал, что делать.  
О боги, хоть бы Арминия тоже убило, подумал Ригид.  
Но нет. Боги оказались не столь милостивы. Арминий встал на носу кренящегося корабля, подняв меч и щит, и германцы, увидев это, воспрянули духом.  
Ригид не мог издали в неверном свете волансов и пожаров разглядеть его лица. Но кто еще был так высок и статен, кто еще носил алый плащ, кто еще мог так бестрепетно стоять на носу корабля, рывками спускающегося к темным водам?  
Но тут что-то изменилось. Арминию пришлось обернуться. Пришлось покинуть нос корабля и… вступить в бой? Да. Ригид глазам своим не верил. Этот неизвестный в его шлеме — он просто не мог выжить после такого удара и взрыва волансов.  
Но он выжил и стоял сейчас перед Арминием, угрожая мечом.  
Кажется, он и в самом деле был богом.

— Кто ты? — спросил Арминий.  
— Враг, — ответил римлянин, уверенно переступая по кренящейся палубе, спокойно перешагивая через покалеченных и убитых.  
Он не должен был так твердо стоять на ногах. Арминий видел, что он крепко ударился о платформу баллисты, а щепки от разбитого орудия и лодки вонзились ему в спину, плечи и бедра. Но почти сразу после удара он поднялся, взял меч из рук убитого Арминиева телохранителя, и сейчас оба стояли друг напротив друга, каждый со щитом и мечом.  
— Ты всегда идешь в бой с голой задницей? — спросил Арминий со спокойной насмешкой.  
— Ты вытащил меня из бани, — в тон ему ответил римлянин. — А тебе такой противник в новинку? Я слыхал, что у вас это в обычае.  
Пришедшие в себя воины подбирались к ним. Крен стал опасным.  
— Назад, бестолочи! — прикрикнул Арминий. — Держитесь правого борта, выравнивайте корабль!  
Его послушались. Арминий не мог оторвать взгляда от противника и не знал, сколько его телохранителей осталось на ногах. Римлянина это, похоже, просто не интересовало.  
— Убьешь ты меня или нет, — сказал Арминий, — ты не уйдешь отсюда живым.  
— Посмотрим, — отозвался римлянин и сделал выпад.  
Он был не особо хорошим мечником — среди римской знати искусство мечного боя было не в чести, считалось, что мастерски фехтуют только гладиаторы. Но все искупала нелюдская сила: щит, который Арминий подставил под удар, треснул пополам; дерево, кожа, орихалковые накладки — все распалось, лезвие чуть не дошло до наруча, но и этого хватило: рука онемела от страшной боли, Арминия бросило на палубу. Его удар скользнул вдоль щита римлянина и поразил того в бок, но рана вышла поверхностной и неглубокой, одержимый ее даже не заметил.  
Пока он выпутывал онемевшую (о, только бы не сломанную!) руку из ремней и пытался при этом удержаться на перекошенной палубе, на потерявшего меч римлянина с трех сторон бросились Гундульф, Аусгейр и Арнвиг. Первого он ударил щитом так, что тот вылетел за борт, второго схватил за глотку и толкнул на третьего. Арнвиг как раз бил мечом, и Аусгейр попал под удар. Оба повалились на палубу, и римлянин торцом щита сломал Арнвигу шею. Все это произошло быстрее, чем крик Гундульфа погас в волнах Рейна. Данхильд с кормы выпустил во врага стрелу, та отскочила от шлема. Римлянин одним прыжком вспрыгнул на борт, корабль содрогнулся под его весом и Данхильд, потеряв опору под ногами, канул вслед за Гундульфом в черные воды. Загребной Бертрад обломком лопасти ударил врага сзади по голове. Римлянин упал за борт. Арминий, не веря удаче, подобрался к борту, чтобы глянуть — он правильно не верил удаче, римлянин удержался за киль, рывком бросил свое тело вверх и по накренившемуся борту снова взбежал на перила. На бегу он бросил в Бертрада щит, бедняга упал, пораженный в голову, а щит римлянин безошибочно поймал в той точке, куда он отскочил.  
Вот тут Арминию стало по-настоящему страшно.  
Он долгие годы прикидывался союзником римлян, чтобы понять, как их лучше бить. Он увидел, что римская армия — это машина, наподобие тех, что строит Ригид. Сила машины в том, что слабость одной детали, одного звена ничего не решает: деталь всегда можно заменить. Даже несколько деталей можно заменить, как показало поражение Квинтилия Вара. На место Вара просто приходят другие — Тиберии, Германики, еще кто-то… На место разбитых легионов приходят новые, ибо держава римлян тоже машина.  
Поначалу он думал, что победит римлян, сделав свой народ и свое войско машиной. Хвала богам, Кузнец сумел его переубедить. Если германцев превратить в римлян, только с германскими именами — в чем победа германцев? Нет, германский народ должен оставаться тем, чем он есть, живым телом, свободным и дышащим. Машину можно победить. Она ломается от перегрузки. Римляне слишком полагаются на технэ, они забывают, что машины строят живыми руками. А что построено живыми руками, то руками можно и сломать.  
Он примерил против Алтаря Убиев тактику, подсказанную Кузнецом, ту, что больше всего подходила германцам: насыщающее нападение, атака небольшими судами, но в таком количестве, что римляне просто не в силах будут сбить их все.  
Он забыл лишь об одном: тело умрет, если ударить в сердце. А неизвестный одержимый римлянин об этом вспомнил.  
Арминий выпрямился, сжимая одной рукой меч, а другую, ушибленную, обернув плащом. Если сейчас ему суждено умереть, он не сдастся без боя.  
«Сиглют» коснулся воды и выровнялся. Теперь он не опускался, а медленно тонул. Два бойца переступали противосолонь, развернув к противнику левое плечо, ища удобный момент для удара. И на втором повороте Арминий остановился, увидев, как армада летучих лодок движется к ним от города. Он не выдал свою досаду: та часть его души, что успела стать римской, проклинала дураков, которые могли бы добить город, а вместо этого ринулись спасать вождя. Но большая часть его души оставалась германской. Тело не могло допустить, чтобы вырвали сердце. Что ж, этот бой проигран. Нужно выжить, чтобы выиграть новый.  
— Кто ты? — повторил Арминий, чтобы отвлечь римлянина. — Я знаю всех центурионов и трибунов. Всех лучших бойцов. Откуда ты взялся?  
Римлянин коротко засмеялся.  
— Я никто. Я ниоткуда. Боги послали меня.  
— Вашим богам не место здесь. Как и вам.  
— Не тебе решать.  
Тут ему в спину вонзилась стрела. Пройдя насквозь, вышла над правым соском.  
Глаза в прорезях коринфского шлема расширились от боли и удивления. Синие, как пламя Куба, с которым носился Кузнец.  
Но одной стрелы было мало, чтобы повергнуть одержимого. С яростным криком он бросился вперед, на Арминия, полный решимости умереть, но прихватить врага в Хель. Арминий ударил, римлянин принял удар на щит и снес Арминия с палубы. Оба упали в Рейн.  
Оглушенный ударом и скованный холодом, Арминий едва ворочал мечом. Он ткнул в темноту, наугад, и только по сопротивлению плоти под лезвием догадался, что попал и понял, что неглубоко. Добивать не решился, доспех и так тянул на дно, тут у голого римлянина было преимущество. Арминий взял меч в зубы, рванулся к поверхности — и, подхваченный полудюжиной крепких рук, вполз на борт «Сиглюта».  
Там, конечно, нельзя было оставаться: под весом бойцов из отряда Вигарда «Сиглют» тонул вдвое быстрее. Арминия втащили в летучую лодчонку. Она могла поднять только двоих, поэтому стрелок остался на тонущем корабле.  
— Как твое имя?  
— Бодвин.  
— Я запомню, — пообещал Арминий.  
— Я приду, чтобы напомнить, — оскалился Бодвин.  
Лодка поднялась в воздух. Со всех сторон ее прикрывали другие лодки. На той, что шла впереди справа, во весь рост возвышался Вигард. Чуть поодаль летела барка со знаменем его брата Виглафа, к ней они и правили. Лодки отступали от города.  
— Это ты велел трубить отступление? — Арминий собрал всю свою волю, чтобы не стучать зубами от холода.  
— Я, — полный гордости, ответил Вигард.  
— Мы потеряли город.  
— Мы сохранили тебя.  
Арминий поморщился. Римский полководец наказал бы подчиненного за такой просчет. Полководцы тоже были деталями машины, если жизнь командира менялась на ключевую победу, ее следовало разменять, не раздумывая.  
Но Вигард и другие не понимали, почему эта победа была ключевой. Понимал только Кузнец, которого здесь не было.  
Арминий сбросил доспех, сбросил мокрую одежду и завернулся в протянутый Вигардом плащ. Его одолела внезапная злость на страшного советника. Если он и в самом деле Посвященный, как он говорит, почему не пришел сюда? Почему не бился с ними вместе? Кузнец отличался нечеловеческой силой и ловкостью. Он, а не Арминий, должен был биться с Посвященным вражеских богов. Равный с равным. Это было бы справедливо.  
Но так полагала только германская часть души. Римская же напомнила, что строительство больших кораблей, которые смогут понести армии германцев через Рейн и дальше, важней даже чем взятие Алтаря Убиев. Когда у Арминия будет большой, настоящий флот, с кораблями, несущими множество катапульт и воинов — тогда Алтарь Убиев стает просто камешком на дороге.

Этот безумец таки выплыл. Только нашли его не сразу, а на другой день, и не напротив города, а ниже по течению, у запруды, на мостках, где женщины обычно полоскали белье. Его снесло туда, а когда он выбрался на берег, то совсем обессилел и просто остался лежать на месте.  
Любой другой человек замерз бы насмерть, но боги своих посвященных берегут. Патруль Кассия Хереи, отправленный на поиски сбитых, но выживших германцев, подобрал всеобщего спасителя и принес в город.  
Он выглядел, как оживший Поликлетов Дорифор, под его весом гнулись копейные древки, из которых сделали носилки. От самых ворот до храма носилки провожала толпа, а на ступенях храма их встретила Агриппина и велела нести чудесного воина в свой дом.  
Потом рассказывали, что ночью, во время боя, люди, искавшие убежища в храме, видели сквозь щели в дверях пламя, видели, как из-под дверей валил дым и слышали крик такой страшный, что бросились прочь от дверей, ибо страх перед тем, что в храме творилось, пересилил на время страх перед германцами. А потом из дверей храма ударил неистовый свет, и когда они распахнулись, на ступени вышел обнаженный гигант в шлеме Афины и с ее щитом. С неслыханной ловкостью он взлетел по лесам наверх, на крышу, и оттуда сбил первую лодку, уже готовую обстрелять молниеносными снарядами храмовый двор. А потом помчался дальше, избивая германцев с такой же легкостью, с какой Геркулес истреблял своих детей.  
А те люди, что все-таки испугались германцев сильней, чем чудес, бросившись в храм, увидели груду еще раскаленного угля перед алтарем Минервы — и пятно копоти на том месте, где было ее изображение.  
Ригид так и не понял, удивился он или нет, узнав, что под коринфским шлемом скрывался не кто иной, как невзрачный грек-художник. С одной стороны, чудо было настолько великим, что превосходило всяческое удивление. С другой — где-то в глубине души Ригид всегда знал, что от этого заморыша можно ждать чего угодно.  
Ближе к вечеру на Рейне показались корабли Германика, и город возликовал пуще прежнего. Легионы вступили в город. Отцы и матери обнимали детей, сестры — братьев, жены — мужей, конкубины — любовников. Храм опять наполнился народом: за живых приносили благодарственные жертвы, за умерших — заупокойные, и ликующие пьяные песни смешивались с завыванием вдов.  
Все это время Стефан лежал в доме Германика. На нем было восемь ран, из них три убили бы обычного человека в считанные мгновения. Кроме того, из него вынули с полсотни щепок и заноз разной величины. Все эти раны затянулись в течение суток. Поначалу его сильно лихорадило, слуги не успевали менять пропотевшие простыни на сухие. Потом он просто спал, дыша медленно и ровно. Ригид завидовал. Хотелось бы ему отлежаться спокойно денька три-четыре, но нет: Германик, едва ступив с корабля на воздушный причал, начал действовать сам и требовал того же от других. Его корабли, потрепанные штормом, все до одного нуждались в починке. Сгоревшие дома нужно было восстанавливать, сильно пострадали склады с зерном — и если не подвезти его как можно быстрее из Галлии, солдаты, вынужденные есть одно мясо, взбунтуются. Кроме того, необходимо было исследовать захваченные вражеские волансы и молниеносное оружие. По правде говоря, Ригиду больше всего хотелось заняться именно этим, запершись от всех, но нет: как гражданский комендант, он вынужден был заниматься сотней дел сразу, и его носильщикам некогда было присесть с утра до вечера, когда все командиры собирались для вечернего совета в доме Германика — теперь уже открыто. Так что германские волансы он изучал по ночам, а спать удавалось только в самое что ни на есть собачье время — два или три часа перед рассветом. Рана на ноге не затягивалась, а чтобы держать ребра все время в одном положении, Ригид носил торакс, не снимая даже на ночь.  
Несмотря на недостаток времени, на третий вечерний совет он принес изготовленную самостоятельно молниеносную стрелу.  
— Формула сама по себе не сложна, — пояснял он, когда легаты и трибуны боязливо передавали ее из рук в руки, пока она не оказалась в руках Германика. — Не стану утомлять вас расчетами, перейду сразу к сути: синие волансы обладают при определенных условиях свойством передавать избыточную энергию кристаллам и металлам. Можете коснуться наконечника, не бойтесь. Энергия высвобождается только при ударе.  
— Значит, мы тоже можем снарядить войско молниеносными зарядами? — легат Силий старался выглядеть не слишком заинтересованным: по его мнению, технэ служила лишь к умалению воинской сноровки. Так что Ригид ответил ему не без злорадства:  
— Нет. Во-первых, у нас мало волансов. Во-вторых, обычные волансы не могут сообщать энергию другим предметам. Они вообще стабильны и даже волатильной энергии не проявляют без технического воздействия. В-третьих, все синие волансы, которые удастся собрать, едва ли смогут зарядить хотя бы сотню стрел или дротиков. Но это еще не все. Сами по себе синие волансы разряжаются с необычайной быстротой. Две недели — и этот наконечник сделается обычным железом, разве что искру пустит при попадании в цель. А все захваченные волансы, что у нас есть, превратятся в обычные куски горного хрусталя.  
Он поерзал на стуле, ища наименее мучительное положение для своей больной ноги и стиснутого тораксом туловища, отхлебнул подогретого вина и сказал:  
— Нужно добраться до истока. Понять, где и как заряжают эти волансы.  
Германик медленно кивнул, передавая стрелу обратно Ригиду.  
— Так это не из того месторождения, которое мы утратили после предательства Арминия?  
— Нет. Говорю вам, существование таких камней противоречит самой природе вещей. Они должны были уже разрядиться, где бы ни залегали. Если они зарядились от более мощного камня — то от чего зарядился он? Ничто в мире не исчезает бесследно и не появляется ниоткуда, как доказал Архит.  
— У него есть оговорка: «Разве что по воле богов», — возразил Кастор Филиппиец.  
— Есть, и что? — Ригид не собирался скрывать раздражение. — У богов свои пути. Мы не можем вопрошать у алтаря, каким образом треклятый Кузнец заряжает свои камни.  
— Но мы можем вопросить Посвященного, не так ли? — Германик, по своему обыкновению говорил негромко, но в его голос начинали вслушиваться, стоило ему разомкнуть уста.  
Легаты и трибуны переглянулись.  
До сих пор на вечерних советах о Стефане не вспоминали. То есть, все, конечно, были рады, что он спас город, но, за исключением трех-четырех человек все еще больше радовались бы, если бы он, совершив свой подвиг, отошел в Элизиум или в свиту Девы или куда там отходят Посвященные, когда бог решает, что их срок настал. Живой Посвященный создавал страшно много затруднений. Да что там рассказывать, еще живы были старики, помнившие Юлия Цезаря, чье имя носил Германик. Посвященный Юпитера, давайте уж будем откровенны, прикончил республику и оставил после себя хаос, из которого Октавиан вытащил уже… нечто совсем другое, у Ригида не было подходящего слова для этого. Можно спорить до хрипоты и убивать друг друга из-за того, на благо Риму были деяния Цезаря или нет. Одно неоспоримо: он слушал только своего бога, и никого более.  
То же можно сказать о любом Посвященном: этот человек знает лишь одну волю: своего бога. Что, конечно, очень благочестиво, но в жизни и в политике зачастую весьма и весьма неудобно. Ригид даже представлять себе не хотел, какую рожу скорчит Тиберий, узнав, что у Германика завелся Посвященный Минервы. А это ж еще и Стефан, который никогда не был удобным. Что он начнет вытворять, отрастив такие мускулы — один бог ведает… То есть, богиня.  
Однако пытаться игнорировать Посвященного — все равно, что пытаться игнорировать карфагенского боевого слона. Рано или поздно, так или иначе, а эту скотину придется брать в расчет.  
— Пора будить нашего героя, — сказал Германик.

Пахло разогретым вином, сосновым дымом, благовониями, овечьей шерстью и чистой тканью.  
Стефан открыл глаза.  
Чистой тканью пахло потому, что лежал он на чистой постели. Овчиной — потому что поверх шерстяного покрывала на него набросали с полдюжины овечьих шкур. Сосновым дымом и благовониями – потому что в жаровне тлели сосновые угли, на которые кто-то плеснул ароматных масел. Там же стоял медный сосуд с подогретым вином. Постель находилась в маленькой спальне где-то в задней части дома, примыкавшей к внутреннему саду.  
На скамье у двери дремала рабыня. Стефан узнал Теспию, египтянку из дома Германика, известную искусством выхаживать больных.  
Значит, он в доме Цезаря. Значит, город спасен.  
Осторожно, чтоб не разбудить Теспию, он сел. Соломенный матрас шуршал как целый лес на ветру, но женщина не проснулась.  
Тело было пугающе чужим. Огромным. Той ночью не было времени удивляться и страшиться — он просто подчинился творящемуся чуду. Боль ожога была ужасна, но она просто забылась, когда Дева шагнула к нему сквозь пламя со стены, поцеловала в губы — и началась боль преображения. Тело плавилось, как воск, мышцы и связки рвались на растущих костях, чтобы зарасти и вновь разорваться, присутствие высшего разума, одновременно беспощадного и милосердного, разрывало сознание в клочья, как паруса в ураган. Но когда оно вновь собралось воедино, память воинов и воительниц, посвященных Паллады, вошла не только в сердце — в сами кости и жилы. Он знал, как обращаться с гоплоном и с более древним маленьким круглым щитом. Он откуда-то знал, как метать боевой диск — а вот использовать для метания щит придумал сам. Богиня в последний раз дарила людей своей милостью очень, очень давно, и Стефан довольно быстро понял, что полагаться на меч не стоит, сейчас почти все обращаются с мечом лучше него — а вот навыки панкратиаста очень пригодились…  
Сейчас, когда появилось время подумать, он вдруг сообразил, что последним Посвященным, чью память богиня с ним разделила, был, скорее всего, Платон.  
Стефан слегка задохнулся от удивления и прикрыл глаза. Такие новости не просто переварить.  
Теплое вино пахло до одури соблазнительно. Вообще-то есть хотелось тоже, но жажда мучила сильней; рот слипся, щеки присохли к зубам. Стефан встал, сообразил, что голый и снова сел, тут же вспомнил, как носился, словно олимпийский борец, по крышам всего города — и Теспия не собиралась просыпаться, так что он все-таки встал, взял медную посудину с теплым вином и, не тратя времени на переливание в чашку, выпил все, что там было.  
Он различил в этом вине кроме меда привкус кардамона, миндаля, имбиря… а также подгнивших ягод и древесной коры — не особо хорошим было это вино — и серы, которой подбавили, чтоб оно не испортилось.  
Он слышал, как в недалекой кухне громыхают посудой и бранятся рабыни. Как капает дождевая вода в фонтан. Как хнычет младенец. Как дети носятся по перистилю, играя в лошадки. Как кто-то, одетый в доспех, хромая, идет в сторону этой комнаты.  
Стефан выдернул из-под овчин покрывало и обернулся им. Холодный воздух ворвался в комнату. От стука распахнувшихся створок проснулась и вскинулась Теспия.  
— Радуйся, победитель, — сказал Ригид, облокачиваясь на дверной косяк. — А ты неплохо вымахал во время своего жертвоприношения.  
За его обычным высокомерием на этот раз таился страх. Стефан усмехнулся. Ригид был небольшого роста и давно отработал взгляд, которым даже на высоких людей мог смотреть как бы сверху вниз. Сейчас не получалось.  
Теспия засуетилась, собирая приготовленную для Стефана одежду. Ригид отобрал у нее ворох платья и отослал кивком.  
Он пришел сам, несмотря на рану, потому что хотел поговорить наедине, но не знал, с чего начать. Стефан знал, о чем он хочет говорить, но не знал, как сказать, что знает. Поэтому он, молча, натянул шерстяную тунику, совершенно новую, из отлично выбеленной шерсти, с длинным рукавом, какой в Риме посчитали бы за щегольство и даже некоторый вызов — а здесь, на Севере, это была не более чем дань погоде. Длинные, выше колена, тибиалии, пара новеньких калиг, наборной пояс с серебряными накладками и плащ-аболла, тоже совершенно новый, синего цвета, с золотой или позолоченной фибулой — Стефан чувствовал себя как ряженый в тканях и цветах знатного человека, но он понимал, что дары Цезаря не могут быть меньше и едва ли на этом закончатся. Кроме того, в свои старые тряпки он бы сейчас попросту не влез.  
— Эту одежду Агриппина сшила своими руками, — очень ровным голосом сказал Ригид.  
— Я непременно поблагодарю ее.  
— Осторожней ходи по улицам, — Ригид усмехнулся. — Может, ты еще не знаешь, но ты красив, как Адонис. А уж когда отрастут волосы… Дать тебе трость, отбиваться от поклонников?  
— Антоний, — Стефан отвел шутливо протянутую трость. — Давай покончим с этим раз и навсегда. Я посвященный Девы. Девы, Антоний. Ты математик. Сделай выводы. И политических затруднений для Германика тоже не будет. У меня есть дела поважнее, чем… Ладно, пойдем. Меня ведь ждут. Объясню всем и все сразу.  
Он умерял шаг, приспосабливаясь к хромоте Ригида, и обдумывал, что скажет всем этим людям, собранным в атриуме. Он знал, что должен сделать, примерно представлял себе, как это сделать — но не представлял, как об этом скажет. Это и в мыслях звучало безумием. Если его не поднимут на смех — то лишь из почтения к богине.  
В таблинуме они почти столкнулись с Агриппиной.  
— Стефан… — женщина спокойно смотрела в его лицо, но ее пальцы не моги успокоиться на кайме паллы. — Я рада, что ты пришел в себя. Вижу, тебе подошли одежды.  
— Они прекрасны, госпожа моя, — Стефан склонил голову. — Я никогда не забуду твоей доброты.  
— Тебе незачем возвращаться в каморку при храме. Можешь оставаться сколько хочешь. Для нашего дома это честь.  
— Честь это в первую очередь для меня. И слишком большая.  
— Тебя ждут, — женщина шагнула в сторону и повела рукой в сторону атриума. — Надеюсь, после совета ты разделишь с нами ужин… Нет, не надеюсь — настаиваю.  
— Конечно, разделит, тут и разговора быть не может, — Ригид сверкнул глазами: «попробуй только» — и Стефану стало смешно.  
Он поклонился хозяйке дома и вышел в атриум, наполненный людьми, которые раньше могли бы споткнуться о него и не заметить. Отметил, что среди приглашенных нет ни Сегеста, дружественного римлянам отца Туснельды, ни Флавия, брата Арминия.  
Первым, с кем он встретился глазами, был не хозяин дома. Первым был легат Авл Цецина.  
Не то чтобы он был плохой человек или плохой военный. Просто по каким-то своим причинам ненавидел евреев, и решил, что именно они возмущают солдат. Ну и людьми для него были только римляне, и то не все.  
Это раньше Стефан так думал. Но сейчас он видел немного лучше, потому что видел газами богини.  
Да, Цецина сделал то, что сделал, потому что испугался. Но испугался он потому, что ненавидел евреев и знал, что у евреев есть серьезная причина бунтовать. Он так испугался бунта, что почти сам довел до него. Но хуже всего не это: он-то себя трусом не считал, и потому бунт должен был состояться. Только так и вышло бы, что Цецина не трус, но человек предусмотрительный…  
А теперь он боялся Стефана. Боялся, что тот станет мстить. Боялся Германика — не верил, что тот в самом деле не собирается смещать Тиберия. Он будет подталкивать Германика только потому, что боится. Только для того, чтобы не считать себя трусом.  
Ему нельзя было ничего объяснять. И Стефан понял вдруг с облегчением, что и не нужно ничего объяснять. Точнее, здесь только три человека, которым объяснить нужно, а остальные… чем меньше они знают, тем меньше будут мешать.  
Одного вдоха и выдоха хватило на обмен взглядов и все эти мысли, после чего Стефан очутился в крепких объятиях Германика. Он не ожидал такого порыва со стороны цезаря, и поцелуя тоже не ожидал — забыл, что римляне целуются по поводу и без повода. Он напрягся и Германик это почувствовал.  
— Прости, друг, — Германик отстранился на длину рук, но продолжал держать Стефана за плечи, глядя ему в лицо с искренней радостью. — Я совсем забыл, что греки целуют только любовников.  
Приобняв Стефана за плечи, Германик развернул его лицом к собранию.  
— Вот он, герой и спаситель города! Друг Рима, который вскоре будет римским гражданином и всадником! Славим его!  
Стефан не знал, куда девать глаза, пока ему кричали славу. Хотелось покончить с этой комедией и поесть. Он был кошмарно голоден.  
Германик поднял руку, успокаивая собрание, а потом жестом пригласил Стефана говорить.  
Стефан облизнул пересохшие губы и снова посмотрел на Цецину. А потом – на Ригида.  
— И я приветствую вас, легаты, трибуны и примипилы. Право слово, у меня грудь распирает при одной мысли, что мне окажут такую же честь, как раньше оказали Арминию…  
Стефан прикусил губу. Что я несу? Откуда этот сарказм? То есть, понятно, откуда, но почему я вечно не могу удержать язык за зубами? О главном, болван! Говори о главном!  
— Вы хотели бы знать, что вам скажут боги? Не знаю, обрадует или огорчит вас эта весть, но богам все равно, кто победит, Рим или Арминий. Единственное, чего они хотят… Чего хочет Дева… это вернуть то, что Кузнец у них украл.  
Теперь он смотрел прямо на Ригида, а тот слушал, приоткрыв рот.  
— Я не знаю, как называется эта вещь и как сумел Кузнец заполучить ее. Это сияющий кристалл в форме правильного куба ярко-синего цвета, исполненный великой силы. Он может превращать обычные кристаллы в волансы, а стальные наконечники копий и стрел наполняет такой энергией, что при ударе они с силой разрываются. Но это лишь малая толика того, что может кристалл. Сами боги боятся его могущества.  
— Боги желают… чтобы мы помогли? — осторожно спросил Германик.  
— Боги желают получить кристалл. Каким образом — им все равно.  
— Мы едва вернулись из одного тяжелого похода, как ты говоришь, что боги требуют второго, — с горечью сказал Публий Вителлий.  
— Ничего подобного я не сказал, — возразил Стефан. — Дева не заключала договора с Римом. Это не ее город. Договор у нее со мной. Она дает мне силы спасти Алтарь Убиев — за это я возвращаю кристалл. Мне не нужны легионы, чтобы добыть его. Я справлюсь один или погибну один.  
— Это безумие, друг мой, — сказал Германик.  
— Взойти живым на жертвенный костер, вот что было безумием, — Ригид покачал головой. — Прочее — следствия. Думаю, богиня знала, кого выбрать.  
Что не помешало ему потом, в узком кругу ближних Германика, обругать Стефана идиотом.  
— Одно дело раскидать с полсотни головорезов и надавать тумаков Арминию, — сказал он. — И совсем другое пройти отсюда до слияния Визургиса и Алары, через земли марсов, хаттов, херусков, бруктеров и ангриваров. Все они нам враждебны. Но даже если тебе удастся добраться до верфи и добыть Тессеракт…  
— Как ты его назвал? — перебил Германик.  
— Тессеракт, а что? Это одна из архимедовых задач, используется в технэ, как раз в магии волансов: представь себе, что каждая грань куба сама по себе является кубом…  
— Не надо, — Германик поморщился. — Тессеракт так Тессеракт…  
— Ну вот, я и говорю: если наш герой сумеет отбить у Кузнеца Тессеракт, который наверняка охраняют лучшие воины всех племен — как он вернется с ним к Алтарю? И что интересней всего — как вернет его богам?  
— В свой час они откроют мне, — Стефану было страшно неловко делить триклиний с самим императором, он пил вино, чтобы побороть стеснение, но вино пилось как вода. — Ты прав, главное попасть на верфь. Скажи мне, что хотя бы две-три германские лодки удалось захватить неповрежденными.  
— Ни одной не удалось захватить целой, но собрать лодку из того, что есть, — задача одного дня. Дело не в этом. Волансы…  
— Да. Они разряжаются. Я помню. Именно поэтому нужно торопиться. Мне нужны припасы в дорогу, нужна одежда германского кроя, немного серебра… золото у германцев не в чести.  
— Хочешь выдать себя за германца, отставшего от войска, — цезарь кивнул. — Умно. Ты высок ростом, голубоглаз, щетина у тебя светлая… Но вряд ли ты говоришь на их языке без акцента.  
— Я постараюсь говорить поменьше.  
— То, что ты можешь объясниться с рыбаками на базаре, не значит, что ты хорошо понимаешь германскую речь, — поморщился Ригид.  
— Он понимает ее гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь, — Кастор Филиппиец сверкнул глазами из-под кустистых бровей. — Он вообще ящик с неожиданностями, наш скромный художник.  
— Скажи лучше сразу: ящик Пандоры.  
— Довольно, — прервал Германик. — Как ты сам сказал, богиня знала, кого выбрать. Стефан, ты получишь все, о чем просишь. И ты получишь римское гражданство и достоинство всадника, о которых не просишь, потому что для меня это дело чести.  
В этом, подумал Стефан, весь Германик. И если он станет принцепсом, это, пожалуй, лучшее, что может случиться с Римом… Но даже благодеяния Рим раздает, не спрашивая, желает ли кто-то быть облагодетельствованным. В этом-то все и дело.  
— Осмелюсь напомнить, что вы не можете сделать меня гражданином без согласия Сената и принцепса.  
— Осмелюсь напомнить, что ты не так давно утверждал, что являешься римским гражданином, поскольку твой отец, Дионисий с Родоса, родился в римском гражданстве. Достаточно отыскать его в списках Двенадцатого легиона, и этого будет довольно, чтобы подтвердить твое гражданство, не беспокоя Сенат и принцепса. Но поднять списки Двенадцатого легиона — это тоже потребует времени, а его у нас нет, так что мы поступим еще проще, — Германик не удержался от того, чтоб посмаковать паузу. — Антоний, усынови его.  
— Что? — в один голос воскликнули Ригид и Стефан.  
— Усынови его. Должен ли я прибавлять, что это приказ императора?

Лодки, которых понастрогали германцы, чтобы взять Алтарь Убиев, были сущим барахлом: древесину даже не просушили как следует. Впрочем, какой смысл ее сушить как следует, если задача у этих лодок была одна: добраться до Алтаря и обрушиться на него с огнем и железом?  
Проволочный узор, который обеспечивал отталкивающую силу, бежал вдоль плоского днища. Ригид оценил как простоту, так и изящную действенность начертания. Кем бы ни был этот Кузнец, технэ он владел отменно.  
— Смотри, это поднимающий контур, — Ригид взял Стефана за руку, провел его пальцами по вбитой в дерево меди. — На обычном корабле и взлетом, и снижением, и поворотами влево-вправо управляет рулевой, смещая воланс вдоль контура в нужную сторону. Почему мы не строили таких лодок-одиночек?  
Стефан так часто перебеливал чертежи для Ригида, что мог бы, наверное, и сам составить несложную схему управления кораблем. А может, богиня наделила его дополнительным знанием.  
— Потому что в бою загребному некогда управлять, обе руки заняты веслами или парусом. Тем более, некогда стрелку. Значит, имеет смысл делать судно не меньше барки, способное разместить с десяток человек. Но Кузнец решил вопрос умно. Воланс на его лодке смещается сам собой, скользит вдоль схемы, когда боец нагружает своим весом нос или корму. Поворот же вообще делается при помощи одних лопастей. Максимальная простота, максимальная действенность. Для варваров. Вам по-прежнему нет смысла делать такие лодки.  
— Нет смысла?  
— Вы, римляне сильны строем и общим действием, а германцы — разрозненным нападением и усилиями каждого в отдельности. Нет смысла  
— Нет, почему ты говоришь «вы» и «римляне»? Ты мой приемный сын, гражданин Рима и всадник, привыкай к этому.  
Стефан вздохнул.  
— Привычка дитя времени, а не воли, — сказал он.  
— Тебе ведь всегда хотелось быть гражданином Рима.  
— Мне хотелось, чтобы граждане Рима не вытирали об меня ноги. Есть разница.  
— Ну, теперь ты сам один из этих граждан. И будет разумно с твоей стороны начать думать о Риме как о своем городе и об интересах Рима — как о своих интересах.  
— Если так, — Стефан выпрямился над бортом, — то я считаю, что в наших римских интересах —как можно быстрее поднять отсюда наши римские задницы и перенести их в Галлию Бельгику, а еще лучше — за Рубикон, пока мы не надорвали их в попытке завоевать очередной народ, который нам, римлянам, нужен как рыбе зимний плащ.  
Ригид застыл на месте. Потом медленно проговорил:  
— Я надеюсь, Германик таких речей от тебя не слышал?  
— Если спросит — услышит.  
Ригид скрестил руки на груди.  
— С тех пор, как тебя выбрала богиня, ты изрядно обнаглел.  
— Нет. Я всегда таким был. Просто теперь мне трудно прятаться у вас на виду, — Стефан улыбнулся немного криво, но без издевки, с какой-то детской неуверенностью. Раздражение Ригида мгновенно испарилось.  
— Ты знаешь, что по римским законам отец может убить сына за непочтительность?  
— Это довод в пользу распространения римских законов по всей земле?  
Ригид засмеялся. Он понял вдруг, что этот родосский мудрец-самоучка ему нужен. Ему отчаянно нужен кто-то, с кем можно говорить совершенно откровенно.  
— Мне будет тебя не хватать.  
— Мне тебя тоже… отец, — Стефан всмотрелся в борт лодки. — Подойди сюда.  
Там, куда он указывал, чернело клеймо, сделанное раскаленным железом. Рисунок был не особо искусным, Ригид поначалу решил, что это клубок змей, или…  
— Голова Горгоны? Как на твоем щите?  
— Нет, — Стефан прищурился. — Это Гидра. Лернейская Гидра.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Просто знаю. Как и про Тессеракт. Этот Кузнец — он не просто колдун. Не просто мастер технэ. Он… жрец.  
— Кого? Гидры? Кому придет в голову поклоняться Лернейской Гидре?  
— Не ей. Она лишь символ той силы, что была прежде богов.  
— Поэтому боги ее боятся?  
Стефан кивнул.  
— Они открыли тебе, чего хочет Кузнец?  
—Они не всеведущи, Гней, и действовать в мире им трудно. Но догадаться, я думаю, мы и сами можем. Гидра — дочь Тифона и Ехидны, а Тифона и Ехидну породили Гея и Тартар…  
— Ты вроде стоик. Ты вроде считал, что легенды о богах и героях нужно понимать иносказательно.  
— На жертвенном костре кое-какие взгляды пришлось пересмотреть. Понимать иносказательно —не значит считать ложью. Тартар — бездна ужаса. Земля — материя. Их совокупление значит, что ужас пришел из потустороннего мира и воплотился. Может, чудовища были не таковы, как о них говорится в преданиях. Но они были реальны. Настолько реальны, что боги не могли одолеть их сами, для этого потребовались люди из плоти и крови. Герои. Но даже убитые героями, чудовища не исчезли. Они только заключены в Бездне. Они могут вновь воплотиться.  
— Думаешь, Кузнец хочет их возвращения?  
— Очень похоже на то.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю. И богиня не знает. Она — чистый разум. Безумие для нее непостижимо.  
Ригид вытер со лба пот.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужен легион?  
— Уверен. Чтобы победить — легиона мало. Чтобы погибнуть, и меня одного довольно.  
— Но даже если ты один проберешься в логово Кузнеца — как ты сможешь в одиночку доставить сюда Тессеракт?  
— А кто сказал, что возвращаться я буду в одиночку?  
…Ранним утром следующего дня лодка, которую Стефан назвал «Воробей», была готова к отлету. Легкий западный ветер теребил плащи Ригида, Германика и Стефана, подергивал нетерпеливыми руками, словно требуя: парус! Дайте мне парус!  
Стефан, одетый как германец, бросил под лавку мешок с припасами, а на носу закрепил щит Горгоны, обтянутый сверху кожей. Цезарь обнял его на прощание.  
— Целовать не буду, — улыбнулся он. Кивнул на щит. — Говорить что-то вроде «с ним или на нем» тоже не буду. Желать тебе всяческих благ… конечно, желаю, но что мои желания рядом с волей богини? Вернись. Ты нам нужен.  
Ригид ничего не мог к этому прибавить, так что обнял Стефана молча.  
Тот ступил в лодку, высвободил парус, положил руку на воланс — и, согретый теплом человеческого тела, камень поднял «Воробья» в воздух. Плавно скользнув со стены, лодка опускалась какое-то время — а потом парус развернулся и, надув грудь, понес лодку через Рейн, да так споро, что она быстро пропала из виду.

_Стефан замыслил дело в высшей степени славное и в высшей степени дерзкое. Однако не зря говорят, что дерзающим благоволит сама Фортуна: он невредимым прошел через земли марсов, хаттов, херусков и ангриваров, и лишь часть этого пути преодолел на лодке, поскольку воланс на ней разрядился. Дальше Стефан шел пешком, выдавая себя за одного из побитых воинов Арминия. Чтобы не пришлось подолгу объясняться со встречными, он обмотал шею окровавленной тканью и говорил шепотом, словно был ранен в горло. Благодаря докладам фрументариев и своей работе над картами он знал, куда ему двигаться. Высокий, голубоглазый и светловолосый, Стефан легко сходил за молодого германца. Общаясь с убиями, он изучил германское наречие, и понимал, что ему говорят, отвечал же односложно и шепотом.  
Германцы, как известно, предпочитают жить обособленными селениями, и оттого вести среди них распространяются медленно. Не в каждом доме, где Стефан находил крышу над головой, знали даже о том, что Арминий ходил походом на Алтарь Убиев, не говоря уж о том, что он был там разбит. Но среди германцев не редкость межплеменная вражда и кровная месть, так что раненые и просящие приюта также не редкость. Их обычай предписывает оказывать в таких случаях гостеприимство, и не задавать вопросов, ибо никто не знает, не придется ли в другой раз ему самому так же добираться домой раненым через чуждые земли. И если кто преследует своего смертельного врага, а тот просит гостеприимства в некоем доме, то преследователь не смеет нарушить священный обычай и причинить гостеприимцу какое-либо зло, но терпеливо ждет, пока преследуемый покинет гостеприимный дом. Сам он так же вправе воспользоваться гостеприимством хозяев, но единственно если будет беспрекословно уважать святость обычая.  
Так судьба сталкивала Стефана и с теми, чьим товарищем по несчастью он представлялся. Рассеянное войско Арминия расходилось по домам, пересказывая по пути историю своего поражения. Стефана немало забавляли рассказы, в которых он превращался то в огненного, то в ледяного великана. Однако, помимо забавы, он извлек из этих рассказов и немалую пользу. Он узнал, что своего союзника, Кузнеца, германцы боятся и ненавидят едва ли не больше, чем римлян. По их повериям, магия занятие сугубо женское и мужчин, занимающихся ею, они презирают. Немало порицали они Арминия за то, что он воспользовался помощью колдуна, а поражение при Алтаре Убиев напрямую увязывали с тем, что Арминий пошел на город не одной только силой доблести, как надлежит мужу, и тем прогневил Марса, которого чтут они под именем Дира, и Геркулеса, почитаемого под именем Донара.  
Увидев, что такие настроения преобладают среди германцев, Стефан возрадовался, что не предаст доверия людей, пускавших его под свой кров, но сразится с тем, кого сами германцы ненавидят и боятся. И здесь надо сказать, что уже тогда он считал завоевания Рима чрезмерными, а посягательства на земли варваров — несправедливыми. И хотя он не застал тех злоупотреблений, которыми ославил и погубил себя Квинтилий Вар, он все же много был наслышан о них от ветеранов и Ригида Старшего, приходившегося Квинтилию зятем. И впоследствии он питал глубокое уважение к Арминию, называя его освободителем своей страны. Это не мешало ему со всей отвагой биться в рядах армии Германика. Однако его природному добросердечию претили военные жестокости, и не раз он откровенно говорил, что, покончив с угрозой от Кузнеца, лучше бы римлянам оставить германцев в покое, укрепившись по Рейну и не заходя дальше.  
Итак, Стефан достиг берегов Визургиса, который германцы называют Везером, и спустился вниз по течению до слияния Визургиса и Алары. Там, с двух сторон защищенная рекой, а с третьей — частоколом, и была построена верфь Кузнеца.  
Гай Петроний Арбитр, «Правдивое жизнеописание Стефана с Родоса» _

Ближе к ночи разыгралась метель. От берега до берега Везер покрылся тонким, ломким льдом. Бревна, которые сплавляли по реке вниз, сбились у протянутой через реку сети, как быки у ограды, в сплошной покров, и смерзлись так, что пленники-рабы откалывали их друг от друга баграми и топорами прежде, чем втащить на сушу.  
Стефан целый день наблюдал за лагерем. Кузнец, кем бы он ни был, не полагался на волю случая: частокол огораживал верфь не только со стороны суши, но и с обеих сторон вдоль берегов. Любой, сумевший переправиться через ледяные воды, наткнулся бы на бревенчатые стены в два человеческих роста высотой. Впрочем, для Стефана эти стены не составили бы препятствия. Важней было то, что вдоль стен проходила насыпь, и по насыпи постоянно ходили часовые. Выглядели они иначе, нежели обычные германские воины: те не соблюдали в доспехе и вооружении единообразия, ни богатые, ни бедные: каждый старался кто во что горазд. Эти же были одеты в одинаковые черные тораксы и одинаковые черные плащи. На щитах была изображена все та же шестиглавая Гидра, наконечники дротиков и копий светились синим. Дисциплина среди них была железной: каждый находился в поле зрения двух других, никто не пытался скрыться от непогоды или украдкой что-нибудь съесть. Казалось, ледяной ветер совсем их не беспокоит. Переправиться через Везер, прыгая по смерзшимся бревнам, было бы легко. Вот только как при этом проскочить мимо стражей? Нет, каждый из них не представлял угрозы сам по себе, даже двое, трое или пятеро. Но поднимать тревогу в лагере раньше времени было нельзя. Дождаться темноты? Зрение Стефана обострилось до совиной точности после того, как его тело сделалось вместилищем божественной силы, но даже сове нужен хотя бы проблеск звездного света сквозь тучи, а они лежали на небе плотней, чем кирпичная кладка. В сумерках придется бежать по скользким бревнам почти вслепую, рискуя в любое мгновение оступиться. В голове мелькали архимедовы формулы: объем, плотность и та неизвестная сила, которая любое тело тянет к земле. Адепты психэ называли ее «эрос», любовь. Адепты технэ — «барос», тяжесть. Стефан знал — неизвестно, откуда, но твердо знал теперь, что число это постоянно и неизменно, более того, что оно прекрасно известно адептам технэ вроде Ригида, и берется ими в расчет при постройке кораблей. Но знание само по себе не давало навыка: Стефан не мог высчитать, насколько уйдет в воду бревно под его весом (а весил он сейчас не меньше четырех талантов), не проломится ли лед (проломится, как пить дать), обсчитывать ли смерзшиеся бревна как единое тело (по логике так, ведь не считают же в кораблях отдельно каждую доску)… Приходилось полагаться на чутье и на милость богов.  
— Мина, мина, шекель и полмины, — пробормотал он присказку, которую повторял отец Иакова. В детстве Стефан сначала думал, что старый Ниссан мысленно пересчитывает деньги, но, немного повзрослев, он услышал историю о вавилонском царе и огненных письменах, начертанных на стене рукой Бога. «Измерен, взвешен и найден легким». Тут-то Стефан и сообразил, что Ниссан повторяет эти слова, услышав о каких-то очередных римских бесчинствах в Иудее. Или где бы то ни было.  
Почему это сорвалось с языка именно сейчас — Стефан не знал. Он продолжал сидеть неподвижно, вглядываясь в очертания почти достроенных кораблей, и тут пошел снег — крупный, рыхлый, падающий большими хлопьями на лес, на реку, на лагерь за ней и на плащ Стефана, покрывая все белым, уравнивая в неразличимости.  
Вскоре поднялся ветер, снег повалил гуще, Стефан перестал различать стражников за белой завесью и понял, что момент настал: они тоже его не видят.  
Он натянул шлем, сорвал со своего щита кожу, натянутую поверх орихалка, и, выбежав из укрытия, прыгнул на ближайшую связку бревен. Бревна покачнулись, лед затрещал, но выдержал. Стефан не задерживался — едва коснувшись ногой одного скопления бревен, он отталкивался и перепрыгивал на второе, дальше и дальше.  
Из-за плотного снегопада он видел на пертику, не больше, но этого хватало, чтобы рассчитывать следующий прыжок, совершая предыдущий. Впереди замаячила сквозь пургу фигура охранника. На бегу Стефан перехватил щит и метнул его. Глухой удар — охранник опрокинулся на спину. Последним прыжком Стефан выбрался на берег, подобрал щит, забросил за спину, подбежал к часовому и, схватив его дротики, сжал в руке и встал так, как часовой стоял несколько мгновений назад. Вовремя: навстречу двинулся еле различимый за снегопадом синий огонек: стражники по-прежнему не теряли друг друга из виду. Стефан пошел навстречу врагу таким же ровным размеренным шагом, какой успел приметить, наблюдая за стражами. Сблизившись на шаг, пнул снизу вражеский щит ногой изо всей силы. Верхняя кромка щита со знаком Гидры ударила охранника в подбородок, челюсть хрустнула, шея тоже. И этот упал без единого вскрика.  
Стефан собрал и его разрывные дротики, а также взял щит и черный плащ. Отсюда было уже совсем близко до ворот, ведущих верфи, где стучали молоты и топоры.  
Двоих охранников у ворот он убил одним броском орихалкового щита. Дальше скрываться уже смысла не имело: надсмотрщика, открывшего рот, чтобы поднять тревогу, Стефан схватил в охапку и, сдавив так, что треснули ребра, швырнул с настила вниз, чуть ли не на головы невольников, побежал дальше, сшиб щитом еще одного — туда же, вниз, в третьего швырнул разрывной дротик, отразил щитом дротик четвертого… Взрыв не повредил ни ему, ни орихалковому щиту, но отбросил назад. Стефан перекувырнулся через голову, пришел на колено, бросил дротик в ответ. Внизу пленники рвали надзирателя на части.  
Покончив со стражей, Стефан поднял шлем на макушку, чтобы его узнал кто-нибудь из родосских лучников, если такие еще были здесь.  
— Первый легион Минервы! — крикнул он. — Родосские лучники! Иаков бар-Ниссан! Кто знает, жив ли Иаков бар-Ниссан?  
Никто не отзывался. На него смотрели, раскрыв глаза и рты. Стефан в сердцах громко и с чувством процитировал Катулла. Обещание вставить и в рот, и в жопу слегка всколыхнуло народ.  
— Ты кто вообще такой? — крикнули снизу.  
— Я Стефан с Родоса, и я пришел вытащить отсюда вас, идиоты! И времени у нас мало! Иаков бар-Ниссан, где он? Брахос! Ты здесь?  
— Стефан?! — сквозь толпу протолкался человек, которого Стефан узнал наконец: Толомай, который для удобства называл себя Проклом, пращник с Родоса. — Стефан, как ты здесь оказался? Почему ты… Боже правый, ты могуч, как Самсон!  
— Прокл, у нас нет времени на разговоры! Хватайтесь за топоры, за молоты: мы должны захватить корабль!  
— Ничего не выйдет, — один из невольников поднял изуродованное плетью лицо, и Стефан по голосу узнал Освинда, убия из вспомогательных войск. — Ты видел стражу? У них молнии!  
— Такие? — Стефан бросил ему один из дротиков рукоятью вперед. Освинд поймал. — Ты хочешь умереть как воин или как раб, Освинд? Хочешь пировать с богами в их чертоге или гнить в подземелье Хелы? Эти стражи — такие же смертные, как мы! Вперед!  
— Ты не понимаешь! — Освинд стиснул дротик обеими руками. — Ты не знаешь, что они с нами сделали. Мы все принадлежим Хеле. На каждом заклятие...  
Он обнажил плечо и показал клеймо: все те же очертания шестиглавой твари. Стефан плюнул в сторону.  
— Может, от вас и отступились отеческие боги. Может, боги Эллады и Рима далеко и не слышат. Но я не верю, чтоб еврейский Бог отступился от своих людей и забыл их. Пророк говорил: «Забудет ли женщина грудное дитя свое, чтобы не пожалеть сына чрева своего? но если бы и она забыла, то Я не забуду тебя». Он спас Моисея и Давида. Он вытащил пророка из ямы со львами и детей из огня. Он не бросит евреев в руках какого-то вонючего колдуна! Так что топоры в руки, колья в руки — и разорвем эту проклятую Гидру, будьте вы неладны!  
Стефан говорил и видел, как выпрямляются спины, загораются глаза и стискиваются кулаки. Очень хорошо, потому что он уже не собирался никого ждать, а хотел схватить в охапку Толомая и бежать с ним искать Брахоса.  
Дни и месяцы унижений ломают человека, но искра надежды может сделать чудо. Четыре сотни невольников бросились к почти достроенным кораблям с таким рвением, что Стефану пришлось утихомиривать самых рьяных и уговаривать их не поджигать все корабли, один оставить.  
— На кой хер? — крикнул распаленный Освинд. — У нас все равно нет летучих камней!  
Стефан полез за пазуху и достал то, что с большим трудом выпросил у Германика и Ригида. Четыре воланса, уже согретых его телом.  
— Держи их на себе, теплыми, — сказал он, вкладывая мешочек с камнями в ладонь Освинда. — А то не взлетим. Прокл! Где тебя носит?  
Он выдернул пращника из толпы повстанцев, встряхнул за лохмотья.  
— Где Брахос? Он жив? Что с ним сделали?  
—Он умер! Клянусь тебе, умер!  
Что-то подсказало, что Прокл-Толомай лжет. Стефан встряхул его еще раз.  
— Говори правду.  
Прокл закатил глаза, вытер пот.  
— Ты опоздал. Три дня назад его поволокли в жертвенную яму.  
— Что там такое?  
— Да не знаю я, отстань ты ради Бога! Оттуда не возвращался никто! И я туда не пойду, хоть ты меня зарежь! Место проклятое! Три дня прошло — он уже мертв!  
— Ты не видел тело, — Стефан оттолкнул Прокла и тот сел на задницу. — Если ты не покажешь мне путь к жертвенной яме, я найду ее сам.  
— Ты с ума сошел? Как ты пройдешь сквозь огонь?  
Стефан огляделся на пылающую верфь.  
— Огонь не тронет меня. Сталкивайте корабль на воду и ждите. Я вернусь.  
— А, будь ты неладен, — Освинд сплюнул за борт и бросил мешочек с волансами здоровенному нумидийцу. — Эй, как тебя, Габориэль! Растыкай эти камни, как понимаешь! И жди нас!  
— Я с вами, — к ним протолкался рыжий бритт. — Я сегодня вроде так никого и не убил. Не хватило на мою долю.  
— Это Дуннинг, — пояснил Освинд, спрыгивая со сходен.  
— Я Стефан, — втроем они пробежали через полосу огня. Уже смеркалось, но Стефан прекрасно видел в сумерках — а вот Дуннинг и Освинд схватили по головешке из догорающего палисада и побежали дальше.  
— Что это за яма? — спросил Стефан, сдерживая шаг и оглядываясь.  
— Пещера, — отозвался Дуниннг, которого при этом ощутимо передернуло. — Говорят, там вход в царство Хелы. Туда уводили наших по одному в день. Никто не выходил. Даже трупов не выносили.  
Стефан скрипнул зубами.  
— Твоего приятеля не хотели забирать, — сказал Освинд. — Хотели другого, не помню, как звать, совсем мальчишка. Все трясся и плакал. Тогда этот парень вызвался за него.  
Воздух в горле Стефана встал горячим комом. Да, это точно был Иаков. Тот, кто всегда бросал себя под чужие кулаки ради хрупкого болезненного Мышонка.  
— А где Кузнец? — спросил он.  
— Вон там, на холме, — Дуннинг показа пальцем.  
Холм венчал еще один частокол: крепость в крепости. Одетые в черное люди Гидры суетились, пытаясь спасти его от огня. Стефан надеялся, что удастся проскочить незамеченными, но нет: они вылетели прямо на цепь воинов, передававших друг другу кожаные ведра.  
Тех было не меньше десятка, но они занимались тушением пожара и слишком поздно заметили опасность. Стефан с мечом и Освинд с Дуннингом, вооруженные топорами, обрушились на них, как внезапная летняя гроза. Германец и бритт убили по одному, Стефан убил остальных.  
— Я видел Донара, бога войны, — проговорил Освинд, опуская топор и качая головой.  
— Всего лишь Посвященного Афины, — Стефан теперь и без проводников нашел бы дорогу. На самой оконечности мыса, где сливались две реки, осталась рощица, не тронутая топорами. Несомненно, святилище кого бы то ни было находилось там, как искони было принято: священная роща и священная пещера, только мертвым холодом Тартара, а не чистым холодом Олимпа, тянуло оттуда.  
Никто не решился последовать за ними в рощу. Саму пещеру Стефан нашел довольно легко: стоило принюхаться, и источник тяжкого трупного запаха обнаружился мгновенно. У входа в расселину, проломившую скалу, бритт и германец остановились.  
— Слушай, грек, Посвященный ты или нет, а дальше я за тобой не пойду, — проговорил Дуннинг, стараясь дышать через остатки своего хитона.  
— Мы тебя тут со спины прикроем, — поддержал Освинд. — На случай, ну, знаешь…  
— Понимаю, — Стефан положил руки на плечи друзьям и ободрил их коротким пожатием. — Я скоро.  
Он взял у Дуннинга тлеющую головешку и ступил в могильную тьму.  
По правде говоря, он был в отчаянии. Здесь, на пороге Гадеса, он перестал верить в то, что Брахос жив. Ничто, попав в это место, не могло оставаться живым долго. Дыхание перехватывало, холод поднимался от пальцев к коленям и плечам, сковывая движения. Голова кружилась Стефан шагал вперед, ничего не видя перед собой: головешка не освещала путь, просто была единственным светлым пятном в черноте, единственной вещью, которая не пахла тленом, разложением и гнилью. Не давая ей угаснуть, Стефан делал ею короткие резкие взмахи, как мечом. Огненный след, прочерченный в темноте, какое-то время сиял, даже если Стефан закрывал глаза, словно отпечатанный на изнанке век. Было тесно, корни деревьев касались лица и рук, словно мокрые пальцы.  
— Мина, мина, шекель и полмины, — пробормотал он снова, шагая вперед.  
И, как будто отзываясь ему, где-то впереди послышалось бормотание, сперва едва различимое и как будто бессвязное. Но вскоре Стефан уловил ритм, а потом и слова различил:  
— Объяли меня муки смертные, и потоки беззакония устрашили меня; цепи ада облегли меня, и сети смерти опутали меня. В тесноте моей я призвал Господа и к Богу моему воззвал. И Он услышал от чертога Своего голос мой, и вопль мой дошел до слуха Его…  
Стефан почувствовал прилив почти болезненной радости и поспешил вперед. Стало светлей. Какие-то гнилушки, раскиданные тут и там, источали мутное зеленоватое сияние, которого едва-едва хватало на то, чтоб очерчивать контуры стен. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, она по щиколотку провалилась в… Стефан пригнулся, чтоб рукой помочь себе высвободиться и понял, что ступил в грудную клетку мертвеца.  
— Потряслась и всколебалась земля, — бормотали впереди, — дрогнули и подвиглись основания гор, ибо разгневался Бог; поднялся дым от гнева Его и из уст Его огонь поядающий; горячие угли сыпались от Него.  
Головешка в руке Стефана окончательно угасла. Теперь только гнилушки освещали путь. Стефан ударил ногой о стену, ребра мертвеца рассыпались. Он двигался настолько быстро, насколько мог в темноте и тесноте, не обращая внимания на хруст костей под ногами, слушая лишь захлебывающийся шепот впереди.  
— Наклонил Он небеса и сошел, - и мрак под ногами Его. И воссел на Херувимов и полетел, и понесся на крыльях ветра. И мрак сделал покровом Своим, сению вокруг Себя мрак вод… мрак вод…  
Голос закашлялся и смолк.  
— Брахос! — позвал Стефан. — Брахос!  
Никто не отозвался. Ликование сменилось таким же пронзительным ужасом.  
— Мрак вод и облаков воздушных, — сказал Стефан во весь голос. Как хорошо, что старый Ниссан читал этот псалом по-гречески, а у Стефана была отменная память. — От блистания пред Ним бежали облака Его, град и угли огненные. Пустил стрелы Свои и рассеял их, множество молний, и рассыпал их.  
Ход раздался в стороны, плечам стало свободно. Стефан двинулся вдоль стены, ощупывая ее рукой и не переставая громко читать:  
— И явились источники вод, и открылись основания вселенной от грозного гласа Твоего, Господи, от дуновения духа гнева Твоего… Он простер руку с высоты и взял меня, и извлек меня из вод многих…  
Рука наткнулась на цепь, вмурованную в стену. Стефан ударил по ней торцом щита, и ржавый клин, забитый между камней, не выдержал. Где-то совсем близко с глухим стоном и лязганьем цепи кто-то обрушился на пол.  
Два перехвата цепи— и Стефан нашел его. Костистая рука, охваченная плотно железным кольцом, легла в его руку.  
— Брахос! — позвал он падая на колени и поднимая с земли громоздкое, одеревеневшее тело, ощупывая лицо, знакомое, но ставшее таким жестким, худым до остроты. — Лягушонок! Иаков! Очнись! Давай, приходи в себя! Пора возвращаться! Пора домой!  
Он встряхнул Иакова, прижал к себе, пытаясь согреть. Иаков хрипло откашлялся.  
— Ты кто?  
— Стефан! Ты помнишь меня? Стефан, твой друг! Твой Мышонок!  
Брахос ощупал его плечо, попробовал дотянуться до лица, но цепь не пустила. Стефан нашел его правое запястье, ухватился за цепь, рванул — и выдернул ее из стены, как репку. Обе руки Иакова сжали лицо с двух строн.  
— Ничего себе Мышонок! — простонал он, ощупывая губы, подбородок, мокрые скулы друга, щетину на затылке… — Ты что здесь делаешь, глупый язычник?  
— Тебя выручаю, глупый еврей! — Стефан уже не мог сдержать рыдания и застонал в голос. — Пошли отсюда, наконец!  
Он легко поднял Иакова на ноги, но тот еле мог идти, и Стефан поволок его. В тесной пещере нельзя было взвалить товарища на плечи, и Стефан все время боялся ударить его головой о стену. Надо отдать Брахосу должное — тот все-таки старался переставлять ноги.  
— Отчего ты такой здоровенный?  
— Милостью богов.  
— Я точно не сплю?  
— Ущипнуть?  
— И ты не ангел? Ну, в смысле, не малах?  
Стефан не смог удержаться от смеха. Он был могуч, то есть, на еврейском языке — «малах». Почему евреи переводили это на греческий как «вестник», ангел — только они и знали. Но он был и вестником тоже.  
— В каком-то смысле, Брахос. В каком-то смысле.  
Обратный путь оказался почему-то короче. Освинд и Дуннинг даже замерзнуть не успели.  
— Он жив еще? — воскликнул бритт. — Поверить не могу!  
— И тебе тем же, по тому же месту, — отозвался Иаков и сова закашлялся: холодный воздух, показавшийся свежим после подземного смрада, резал легкие..  
— Еще и огрызается, — Дуннинг одобрительно хлопнул Иакова по спине. — Ну, вперед. А то Габо, я боюсь, нас не дождется.  
Они двинулись в обратный путь, но этот путь оказался длинней, чем дорога к роще: сквозь пылающую верфь пройти было уже невозможно, пришлось обходить. Дорогу преграждал частокол, но Стефан передал Иакова товарищам, с разбегу ударил в частокол щитом и снес два бревна. Они выбежали на мостки, которые уже тлели, но еще не занялись. Корабль, занятый восставшими узниками, болтался у причала, и нумидиец Габриэль прыгал на сходнях, размахивая ручищами и крича:  
— Скорей! Скорей!  
И вдруг он замер, лицо вытянулось, а глаза в ужасе уставились куда-то за спину Стефана. Тот обернулся, Брахос, Дуннинг и Освинд — вместе с ним. С уст германца сорвалось весьма витиеватое проклятие.  
Кузнеца Стефан узнал, как и Арминия, даже не видев его прежде. Мудрено было бы не узнать: обтянутый ярко-красной кожей лысый череп без бровей и ресниц смотрел поверх защитного ворота доспеха из черной бронзы, на груди которого красовалась все та же шестиглавая Гидра. Доспех напоминал лорику сегментату, но сегменты были значительно шире, чем у римлян, и представляли собой не кованые, а литые пластины. Такие же пластины покрывали плечи и руки. Носить это на плечах мог только человек недюжинной силы… или некто больший, чем просто человек. Шлемом Кузнец пренебрег. В руке его было копье странной формы, с серповидно изогнутым наконечником, широким и длинным, как лезвие, острие которого рассыпало синие искры.  
Чужие воспоминания накатили, как тошнота. Очень некстати. Стефан прекрасно обошелся бы без знания о том, что это троянский доспех — вернее, ахейский, но позаимствованный троянцами как наилучший доспех своего времени. То есть, да, изготовили доспех в Трое, но носил его… носил его не троянец, а царь города, название которому было Миллавата, и это название ничего не говорило Стефану, как и ворох других хеттейских названий. Помнивший Кузнеца человеком избранник богини был хеттеянином, и копаться в его воспоминаниях подробней Стефану было недосуг: на него шла бронзовая башня, усмехаясь безгубым ртом. От каждого шага Кузнеца мостки дрожали.  
— На корабль, — скомандовал Стефан товарищам. Освинд и Дуннинг подхватили Иакова под руки, но тот вырвался.  
— Да ну вас в геенну! Никуда я без него не пойду.  
Худо, подумал Стефан, заступая Кузнецу дорогу. Сзади послышались звуки борьбы — упрямого Иакова волокли на корабль. Тот ругался на латыни, по-гречески и по-арамейски, и наконец крикнул:  
— Праща! Дайте мне связать пращу, засранцы!  
Стефан понял его замысел и улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, что ты сам пришел, — сказал он на языке убиев, надеясь, что он не слишком разнится от наречия Кузнеца. — Не придется за тобой бегать.  
Тот расхохотался, запрокинув голову.  
— Римская наглость! Я наслышан о тебе, спаситель Алтаря Убиев. Но я вижу, что сам ты не римлянин, дорийские черты не спутать ни с чем. Какая нелегкая понесла тебя драться за поработителей твоей родины?  
— Не стоило тебе мучить моих друзей, — сквозь зубы ответил Стефан.  
Колдун снова оскалил рот. Его движение было стремительным, невероятно быстрым для столь тяжело одоспешенного пехотинца. Стефан еле успел подставить щит под удар копья. Отраженная от орихалка молния впилась в помост у ног Кузнеца и пробила в нем обугленную дыру, но сам по себе удар был настолько силен, что Стефана отбросило назад. Ответный выпад Стефана не принес никакого толку: копье — не молниеносное, обычное, — угодив между воротом и наплечником, раскололось от удара, наконечник погнулся, а на черной бронзе доспеха не осталось ни царапины. Стефан выхватил меч, но тяжкая львиная грация противника ясно говорила: здесь не пройти. Длина древка серповидного копья была радиусом смерти. Стефан, может, и решился бы, успей он улучшить свои навыки мечника, он так и не уделил им внимания, изучение схемы корабля казалось важнее. Оставалось кружить, прикрываясь щитом, и ждать, что либо Кузнец допустит ошибку, либо Иаков доделает пращу.  
— Отличная работа, — Кузнец указал копьем на щит и шлем. — Узнаю руку Ригида. И руку этой суки, дочери Зевса, узнаю тоже. Что бы она ни обещала тебе, ты получишь только боль. Она любит мучить своих избранников.  
— Отдай Тессеракт, — сказал Стефан. — И, как я ни зол, отпущу тебя — до следующего раза.  
— Тессера-акт, — Кузнец выдохнул пар через вывороченные ноздри. — Нет, щенок. Он мне слишком дорого стоил. Твоими ушами девственная шлюха слышит мой голос. Так вот, я щадил тебя лишь для того, чтоб сказать ей: бойся. Бойся меня, бессмертная ханжа. Скоро я приду за твоей мудрой головой и за головами всех остальных. Я много злости накопил там, куда вы меня отправили мучиться. Но там я нашел и союзников. Рагнарёк близок…  
— Пригнись! — крикнул сзади Брахос. Стефан пригнулся, камень просвистел над его плечом и ударил Кузнеца в скулу. Нацеленное в Стефана копье ушло в сторону, молния расколола сходни.  
Такой удар камнем убил бы обычного человека, Кузнеца же он лишь оглушил на мгновение. Мгновения Стефану хватило, чтоб сбить его с ног. Едва колдун оказался на земле, как его главное преимущество — тяжелый доспех — превратилось в его основную слабость. Он не мог достать Стефана острием копья, и едва успевал отражать древком удары меча, направленные в голову. Наконец он приловчился и, пнув Стефана ногой в живот, сумел от себя отбросить.  
— Господин мой! — послышался голос с неба. — Господин мой, хватайтесь!  
Кузнец поймал брошенный сверху канат. Откуда он был брошен, разглядеть не удалось: пришлось прикрываться щитом от разрывных стрел, посыпавшихся сверху. Кузнец, держась за канат одной рукой, взмыл на воздух. Со своим чудо-копьем он так и не расстался.  
Стефан отдышался, огляделся, и только сейчас заметил, что стоит один среди пламени, мостки под ним уже вовсю дымят, а с корабля, до которого не меньше четырех пертик, ему кричат, чтобы прыгал в воду, если что, они поймают. Иаков молчал, вцепившись в борт и оскалив зубы, но его немая мольба была громче всех криков.  
— Это паршиво кончится, — Стефан вздохнул, забросил щит за спину, отступил назад, туда, где жар был уже нестерпим, а горящие доски трещали под ногами — и понесся по рассыпающимся мосткам к обрыву над ледяной рекой…

_Так начался этот славный поход, называемый «походом четырехсот», ибо именно столько пленных бежало с верфей на огромной триреме, выстроенной Кузнецом. Корабль не был еще оснащен мачтами и парусом, и воинам приходилось грести денно и нощно, чтобы как можно поскорее оставить позади враждебные земли. Кроме того, на корабль не погружены были никакие припасы, и очень скоро Стефану и его когорте пришлось с боем брать припасы в германских селениях. Так они всполошили ангриваров, херусков и марсов, и те снарядили погоню за кораблем, и не раз перед «Горластой когортой», как назвали себя беглецы, вставал выбор: умирать голодной смертью или принимать неравный бой. Таким образом они потеряли около сотни человек. Не меньше сотни, родом германцы, разбежались по домам, когда корабль добрался до дружественных земель. Также многие умерли от ран и болезней, перенесенных в плену, и, когда корабль достиг Алтаря Убиев, со Стефаном к родным пенатам вернулось сто пятьдесят семь человек.  
Поскольку родосских лучников осталось слишком мало, их распределили по другим ауксилиям. Иаков же Иудей остался со Стефаном в отряде, составленном из беглецов, которые не пожелали разлучаться и продолжали называть себя «горластыми», то есть, Вагоритами. Все они были варвары, и все покрыли себя славой в дальнейших боях. Вот их имена: Освинд, сын Хокона, из убиев; Дионат Галл, нумидиец Габриэль иудейской веры, Дуннинг с острова Эйре, что за Британией, и Иаков Малый, который был продан в рабство совсем ребенком и сам не помнил, из какого он народа.  
Вагориты эти составляли особый отряд под рукой Стефана, и действовал этот отряд не так, как прочие войска, но проникал глубоко на чужую землю и там бились с порождениями Гидры, которых выпускал Кузнец, замысливший открыть ворота Тартара. Кроме того, Стефан не мог сложить оружия, покуда не найден был Тессеракт.  
Ради почета он носил звание центуриона и назывался Первым Копьем легиона Минервы, но на деле командовал только своими Вагоритами. А впрочем, весь легион перенял шутку Германика, что Стефан сам себе центурия, и не раз о нем говорили «центурия из одного человека».  
Для него и для Вагоритов Гней Антоний Ригид выстроил корабль «Жемчужина Рейна», небольшой, но с хорошим парусным оснащением и большой подъемной силой. За одну ночь этот корабль мог покрыть расстояние в семьдесят миль и вернуться обратно.  
О том, какие подвиги Стефан совершил во время второго похода Германика на херусков, как он отыскал Тессеракт и отправился в Гельвецию, чтобы вернуть его богам, как потерял там друга Иакова и в поединке с Кузнецом погиб сам, будет рассказано в следующем свитке, ибо этот подходит к концу. Не забывай же, дорогой читатель, что, в отличие от дешевых писак, опирающихся на ненадежных свидетелей, либо же вовсе выдумывающих подробности от ветра головы своей, я пишу свою историю с собственных слов Стефана Центуриона, которого принимал в своем доме после воскрешения из мертвых. И если рассказ мой скуп на затейливые повороты и яркие краски, то лишь потому, что сам Стефан не склонен к бахвальству и предпочитает больше рассказывать о других, нежели о себе. _

_Гай Петроний Арбитр, «Правдивое жизнеописание Стефана с Родоса»_


End file.
